A Merry Adventurous Christmas
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: December is the month Christmas is celebrated. Join the duck family as they spent the month with adventure and fun.
1. Chills and Thrills

**A Merry Adventurous Christmas**

 **DuckTales 2017 Christmas Special. If ever Disney plans a holiday special for the reboot, I'll be dying to watch it!**

 **Chapter 1: Chills and Thrills**

* * *

Winter season. The season where ice is formed and snow has fallen. Here in Duckburg, the whole place is blanketed by snow. In some case, school is cancelled(but really, does it ever happen in real life?)and it will be harder for the inhabitants to get to their workplace. The roads are blanketed and icicles formed on the edges of the roofs, balconies and even at the edge of the signs and billboards.

Now the conditions are chilly and all are expected to be in their winter attire. Snow is soft and kids can make snow angels, build snowmen and engage in snowball fights.(Maybe the gaming industry should do, "Call of Duty: Winter Edition" Ha! Ha! Ha!)

Normally that's what people do but for a group of ducks, they have something else to do regarding...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Treasure.

Already, it cuts to the plane as inside, Launchpad is flying it and behind, "They say the Diamond Mistletoe is one of the most valuable and rarest treasures here on Earth. It's also said to have a hidden power and by acquiring it, I can use it as a Christmas decoration." Scrooge briefed the other ducks. All were amazed by this. "And now, we approach Antarctica where the treasure is located. Make sure you all have your winter attire with you, wear gloves to prevent freezing hands and beware, the ice can be fragile and slippery." He added on as Dewey was full of excitement. "A mistletoe made out of diamonds? Wow, if ever you sell it, you can earn millions!"

"Actually, it's billions. The treasure consists of 10 diamonds and 3 crystal leaves. Unless it's made out of a single diamond, then it's millions." said Huey. "Well smarty pants. What's the difference between millions and billions?" asked Louie. "Millions have 6 zeroes while billions have 9 zeroes." Huey answered.

"In proper English you fool it all." Louie teased. "Hey!" Huey then pounced onto Louie as they wrestled but Donald broke them off. Nearby, Webby is alone looking from the plane window. "Hey, what are you looking at?" Dewey asked as he sat beside her. "Oh nothing. Just wondering about Christmas." She replied. "You ever celebrated Christmas?" asked Dewey. "Not very much. Before you and your brothers became part of the family, Christmas was only celebrated in a way my granny buys me presents and I just opened them to uncover what's inside. That's all."

"Is your grapple gun part of your Christmas gift?" asked Dewey.

"Nope. I ordered it and had it delivered to the mansion." answered Webby.

As they continued chatting, Scrooge and Donald observed them. "You know Donald, I never thought one of your nephews would really be interested with that lass."

"Aaah. You can say that again! Dewey's been hanging out with Webby more often." Donald pointed out and then, thought of something. "Is it just me or it is...

...

...

...

...

...

"Fate."

Scrooge stared at Donald. "Fate? You think it's fate that these ducklings are meant to be-"

Just then, "Hold on everybody! We're reaching Antarctica!" Launchpad reported. "Make sure you give us a safe landing!" Scrooge reminded him as a snowstorm blitzed through.

 **Soon enough...**

On the ice, is a plane that landed and crashed onto it. Outside, "I told you Launchpad, safe landing!" Scrooge reprimanded. "Yeah...well at least I can still patch it up. Besides, it's just ice and I can at least thaw it out off the plane." said Launchpad. "Fine then. You get this sorted out while the kids and Donald accompany me to find the treasure."

"Uncle Scrooge, can I stay with Launchpad?" asked Louie.

"And sit this one out?" He asked. Then, "Well, in that case, those who accompany me to the find the treasure can also join me on a holiday at a ski resort."

That made Louie's eyes grow wide. "Yes, I heard you can ski and snowboard at the mountains, ice skate and play ice hockey at the ice rink, have fun in the snow and ease yourself at the hot springs and sauna and even get a relaxing massage that-"

"Say no more! Let's get this over with!" Louie shouted as he joined in with the others. "Ha! One good way to convince our brother." Huey whispered to Dewey. "But is it real?" Dewey asked via whispering. "Yeah it is, overheard Uncle Scrooge make plans to bring us there." Huey whispered back as in front of them, "According to this map, to get inside, there is a hidden door and a hidden switch. We need to find the switch to activate the hidden door." Scrooge stated as Donald who is shivering a bit despite wearing winter clothes leaned onto the mountain and, "CLICK!"

"Ha! Ha! Brilliant move Donald! Never lost your game huh?" Scrooge chuckled as a hidden door opened up. "I can feel the chilly air around us." said Huey as, "Thrill time!" Webby cheered entering the mountain first. "Wait! Do not-" Too late for Scrooge as a scream can be heard and all the ducks entered in.

 **Inside the mountain cave or sort...**

"Webby! Where are you-WHOA!" Dewey nearly lost his footing in front of him and noticed a hand gripping onto the ice. "I almost lost my grip and now, I'm clinging on to survive." What a relief to see Webby as Dewey got her up and then, "Hmmm...there's no way up. In other words, the treasure is located down." Scrooge noticed. "So we're going down? But there's no way down." Louie exclaimed.

"Unless we make use of these?" Huey noticed a narrow path connected to the side of the mountain's interior that leads to another passage entrance and then, "I see now, the passage and path are linked as the only way down. Narrow they are so watch your footing lads and lass." Scrooge reminded the ducklings as he and Donald went first slidng on the icy path slow and steady when, "WIP!"

"WAAAAAAAAA!" Donald screamed as he slid onto Scrooge and they slid down to see, "Oh great. No end in front of us means, down we go and die." Scrooge exclaimed. Donald panicked until they're about to slide past the passage entrance when Scrooge used his cane and it hooked onto the side of it. He was near the edge as Donald was about to slide onto him but he managed to grab onto Scrooge's coat and managed to gain a footing at the passage entrance helping Scrooge up. "Thanks Donald."

"No problem Scrooge."

"And I forgot all about the slipperiness of the ice."

From above, "I got an idea." Louie slid onto the ice and then, Huey noticed that small cracks are starting to form up. "Not a wise move..." He thought as Louie slid onto Donald's arms. "That was fun." said Louie. "And risky." Scrooge added for he noticed the peril and likewise Louie. "Oops."

Back there, "We'll have to do this the harder way." Huey told Dewey and Webby as he gently slid down slow and steady. Good thing all the ducks are wearing boots that can resist the slipperiness of the ice as Webby went next and then, Dewey.

Halfway there, "Okay, gently slide a bit and-"

"CRACK!"

A small portion of the ice path cracked and fell off. "Careful lad. Step over the gap and don't step on the ice too hard!" Scrooge called out. Nervously, Huey stepped over the gap and then, "Okay...slow and steady..." Soon enough, Huey stepped over the gap. As for the other 2 ducklings, "Piece of cake." said Webby as she stepped over followed by Dewey.

The passage entrance is near as, "Almost there guys." Louie called out. As the remaining ducklings are near, "Oh boy, it'll be over soon enough." Huey thought when he made one wrong step. "CRACK!"

"Ah-oh." said Donald. "RUN!" Scrooge shouted. Huey panicked and reached the area and from behind, Dewey and Webby could see that the path behind is shattering all the way. Immediately, Dewey picked Webby up carrying her in bridal style and slid through the path with his boots as the ice behind him is very close to him as it shatters on.

Once he's near, he threw Webby onto Scrooge who caught her and jumped from a distance, all watched as Dewey landed right...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

At the edge. He almost lost grip when he landed onto it but Webby pulled him up. "That's for just now." She stated. "Well that was close. At least we crossed through with no casualties." said Scrooge. "Yeah! It was a thrill to experience and encounter the perils!" Dewey cheered. "I know right!" Webby agreed as they hi-5 each other. Then, "Uh Scrooge? We got a problem." Donald pointed it out as all looked down to see several icy paths and passage entrances. "Definitely a long way down." said Huey. "And at the bottom is the treasure." said Scrooge. "Well, the adventure continues!" He announced as the ducks entered through the passage entrance. "Heh, it seems like it'll continue in the next chapter." said Louie as he entered through last.

"What did you say Louis?"

"Nothing Hubert!"

 **Yes, the adventure continues in the next chapter. Details will be, this story will have more chapters than the other story I worked on before, and then, first few chapters will be adventure and the rest will be fun and Christmas! Woo-oo!**


	2. Slips and Slides

**Chapter 2: Slips and Slides**

* * *

 **Somewhere outside the mountain...**

Beside the icy land is a boat. It looks like the one Flintheart Glomgold used to sail at the sea when looking for the Lost City of Atlantis.

Wait, it is. And it cuts to inside the control room as, "As you can see, if we claim the treasure, we can split it evenly and that way, I can pay you well! AHAHAHA!" Oh yes, it is him. And he's hired new 'employees' to aid him in that treasure hunt.

Sitting around the table on the right side is the corporate saboteur, Falcon Graves. The same falcon guy who parodies Mercy Graves(Bodyguard of Lex Luthor in DC)and tried to acquire the secret project "Ta-Da!" from the CEO of Waddle, Mark Beaks.

And on the left are the Longboard Taquitos, the same trio of extreme sports daredevils that are part of the Beagle Boys. And they came prepared because all 3 of them have snowboards. "Not just any other snowboard, they're all rocket powered snowboards! Increased speed and improved manoeuvre! Upgraded by Glomgold Industries! Babe I'm so smart in adding tech enhancement in my business!" Flintheart boasted.

After that, "Okay, ID cards for identification and some random crappy stuff I should not say it out. Okay, Falcon Graves!" The falcon stood up and took his card. "I expect this job to be worthwhile for me, I had enough trouble with Waddle."

"Yes, yes. You'll get it." As Graves took his card, "The Longboard Taquitos. Wait a minute, you don't have names? Is this a joke or what?" Flintheart exclaimed in disgust. The one wearing the white helmet with the skis at his back and leader of the group spoke up. "Yeah boss. We're never given names when we first made our appearances."

"For crying out loud..." Flintheart mumbled as he gave the trio their cards. After that, he checked the monitor and then, pressed a button.

 **Outside...**

The boat is still there until the hull opened up and inside, all 5 bad guys are wearing their winter outfits and ready to claim their rights for the treasure. "I drive, you hitch behind me." Flintheart told Graves. "No, no, no. I drive, you hitch behind me because as a recently hired employee, I should do the honours for the boss."

"Ha! Okay then. Already you could be employee of the month!" So Graves rode the snowmobile as they headed to the mountain. Behind them, "Taquitos snowing through!" The one with the red and white helmet cheered as the trio snowboard through as the group headed to the ice mountains.

When they arrived, "Graves. C4!" The falcon got the message and planted 2 C4 explosives and once all cleared away, instant detonation.

"IOOM! IOOM!"

"Nice work! Alright, let's go and-"

"Taquitos boardin in!"

"Hey! I'm not finished wait and if I were you, do not enter the mountain!" Flintheart is right as the green helmet Taquito got in when, "YIKES! Not cool! Not cool!" Fortunately, his bros got him and his snowboard in time, "Do you see that the base if the mountain is actually not on the land itself? It's deep down and that's where the treasure is!" Flintheart reprimanded the grey helmet Taquito. "And good thing I know this stuff because I asked Graves to spy on Scrooge and get intel on his plans for the next treasure expedition."

After saying that, Flintheart went to the snowmobile and took out 5 loops of steel rope with a metal claw at one end and a handle with a button at the other end each. "Listen up, to get down without breaking your body, attach the claw on the ice hard and then once you buckled with the rope, slowly abseil down all the way, when we get down, we grab the treasure and to head back up, press the button on the handle and it'll instantly tow us up to our starting point. Before we get out, Graves will use some C4 explosives to blow the ice and bury Scrooge and his duckies alive! AHAHAHA! I am such an evil genius!" That last part sounds exaggerating but the Longboard Taquitos laughed along and Falcon Graves waited impatiently.

After the laughter died, all took action. They attached the hooks on the ice, buckled to the rope and slowly, all descend down, "Hey uh boss, why can we use our rocket snowboards?" asked the white helmet leader. "Because I designed them to hover above ground not air! Pressure's killing! Flintheart answered. "NOT GET MOVING!" He shouted. Then, they something. "Is it just me or is the ice shakin like Harlem Shake?" asked the red and white helmet Taquito. All looked around and then, "Ah, it's just the snowstorm entering the hole that got blown for entry. Now keep abseiling!" They got the message and abseiled down.

 **While this was happening...**

"So far, we are hallway down there and survived 3 icy and perilous paths." Scrooge stated. "But the previous one nearly got us killed."

"Thanks to Louie's sneeze." said Huey.

"Hey! What give? It gets colder as we go down further!" Louie protested. "Not to mention all 3 paths we crossed were slippery enough to have one of us die in action!"

"Well the lad brought up a good point. We better keep moving and not let the cold overwhelm our health." Scrooge stated again as they prepared to cross another ice path. As always, Scrooge and Donald will go first followed by the ducklings. "The ice is so merciless..." Scrooge mumbled struggling to cross carefully when, "WIP!"

"Uncle Scrooge!" The ducklings exclaimed. Donald gasped and grabbed his hands on time. "Thanks Donald. Now pull me up!" Donald pulled Scrooge up and as he stepped his foot on ice, "CRACK!"

"Did Uncle Scrooge's cane tapped on the ice hard?" asked Huey. Scrooge looked at it. "MY bad. RUN FOR IT!"

The ducks screamed as the path shattered from behind towards them. They reached the passage entrance and then, "AAAH! Dewey! He's missing!" Donald exclaimed. "And...Webby too." said Louie. "How can the lad and his lass be gone!?" Scrooge demanded to know when a voice was heard. "Uh...guys? A little help here!" They looked behind to see fingers gripping hard but are near off the edge. "GRAB THEM QUICK!" Scrooge ordered. Huey and Louie took action and grabbed the hands as Dewey and Webby got up. "Wow. That was thrilling." said Webby. "That's why I laugh at the face of danger." said Dewey. "You and Webby could have gotten yourself lost in demise!" Huey chided. "Oh come on! This adventure is so AWESOME!" Dewey cheered loudly.

It was so loud that Flintheart and his associates heard it in the middle of their abseiling. "Dude. Sounds like an echo!" said the green helmet Taquito. "Whoa. That's AWESOME!" said the white helmet Taquito leader.

And soon enough, "I think I hear an echo." said Dewey. "Ooh that sounds fun! Let me try!" Webby then shouted. "HI!"

And the Taquitos heard it. "Dude. Who's greetin us?" asked the red and white helmet. "I dunno but we should reply back." said the green helmet Taquito. So, "HI!"

And back there, "Wow, the echo greeted me back." said Webby. "Heh. Let me try." Louie stepped forth and, "WHAT'S UP!"

And back at the abseiling, "Hey, the echo's being cool. WHAT'S UP!" the red and white helmet Taquito called out.

And it reached Louie. "Heh. Not bad I should say."

"Are you all done? We got a treasure to seek! Adventure's waiting for us!" Scrooge stated. "Oh right, let's go guys!" Dewey called out as the group entered through the passage. There, they crossed through a tunnel. "Y'know Uncle Scrooge. Echoes can't be sounded in this kind of environment." said Huey. "Hmmm...if so, then I gotta bad feeling we're being followed." Scrooge replied with belief. "But...who?" Good point as back there, "If you edible taquitos are done with your crazy howling or whatsoever, let's get this over with before I feel like eating you all up for my Mexican dinner!" Flintheart exclaimed impatiently as the group continued their descent. "And I'm hungry for not only taquitos but burritos, quesadillas, tacos and nacho chips." he talked to himself about it.

 **And so...**

Once the ducks crossed through the tunnel, "Another path but it's shaped like a slide!" Webby exclaimed as Scrooge spoke up. "We had enough slides for one adventure lass. Now, if you excuse me-"

"Going down!" Dewey cheered as he and Webby went on a slide down. "Wheeeeeeeee!" They cheered and landed right in front of the entrance passage. "That's odd. It's suppose to shatter when a lot of force is applied." Huey noticed. "Heh. Maybe the ice is thick." said Louie as he slid down. "Now that explains it." Huey understood as he slid down followed by Scrooge and Donald.

Once all 6 ducks slid down. "Ah, the treasure is near! A few more paths and we'll soon have it as a Christmas decoration!" Scrooge exclaimed. "You want the treasure just for a decoration!?" Donald asked. "Well...uh...aye never mind! I guess you were napping in the plane while I'm briefing the kids. Let's go!" Scrooge ordered as they entered the passage.

So the ducks continued on crossing 3 more paths in which 2 paths were shaped into slides and the ducklings sure enjoyed the slide down and at the next crossing, Donald sneezed and they have to make a run for it

But it didn't take long as, "There's the last path! Slide down to the icy ground and to the treasure!" said Scrooge. Indeed they are near the treasure as all could see it at the centre of the icy ground lying on a large pyramid made of ice and with a portion of the top sliced off. "Well what are we waiting for? Onward! To the treasure!" Dewey cheered sliding down. The others joined him and once they touch the ground, Scrooge gasped and grabbed Dewey. "We got to hide!" Surprised, they hid behind an ice wall which is in front of the ice slide. "Why are we hiding?" asked Webby. Scrooge shushed her as all took a small. "Glomgold." Scrooge mumbled.

In front of the ducks, Flintheart Glomgold, Falcon Graves and the Longboard Taquitos touched ground. "Yes! The treasure is here! Graves. Take it!" Flintheart ordered as he gave Graves 2 metal spikes. "Use them and your talons to climb the ice and grab it!"

"You got it." Graves complied as he started climbing up. While waiting, "Dudes, wanna race around?"

"Oh yeah brah! Race ya around and around we go!" The Longboard Taquitos laughed and started snowboarding around the area laughing while Flintheart just waited by reading a Waddle magazine.

A minute later, Graves got it and jumped down to meet his boss. "Here's your treasure."

"YES! We've done it! I can't wait to rub my butt on Scrooge's face in victory and humiliate his defeat! WAHAHAHAHA!" Flintheart cheered as he admired the treasure.

And behind the ice wall, "So it seems like the 'echoing' was actually from them. That explains that we're not alone." said Huey. "But at least they never knew we're here." said Dewey. All of a sudden, Louie started to sniffle. "Ah...ah..." Quickly, Donald cupped his beak. "Mmmmf!" He muffled through. As Donald let go. "Thanks Uncle Donald. I nearly got us exposed." Louie thanked him as he sighed in relief...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **"ACHOOOO!"**

All the ducks' eyes widen as they turned around slowly stared at Louie in shock. "Sorry...sub zero's max temperature." He apologized.

And then, "I hear something." said Graves. "I hear it too and I know where it came from and who is hiding behind it." said Flintheart as he chuckled. "Oh Scrooge ButtDuck...I know you're hiding here." He called out in a teasing voice. Laughing took place from the Longboard Taquitos as, "Okay Glomgold. You win first time. Congrats." Scrooge made his move as he emerged from behind the ice wall. He then noticed the steel ropes. "I should have thought of that."

"Ha! You and your crew took long enough to get down here for the prize while me and my crew easily got here first!" Flintheart teased some more as he blew a raspberry at him with his tongue(But wait, it's called a raspberry right?)

While this was going on, Donald and the ducklings emerged and then, "You meddling ducklings!" Graves exclaimed in rage glaring at Huey and Dewey. "On the day I entered Waddle, you 2 ruined my reputation!"

"Whoa! Move aside corporate dude, we got a score to settle with these dweebs! Especially the blue and pink one over there!" The white helmet taquito leader exclaimed as he drew his skis. "Oh yeah, the dance. We kicked their butts good." Dewey recalled. "Ha! We'll kick their butts better then!" said Webby.

As for Scrooge and Glomgold, "I may have gotten the treasure before you but I'm not satisfied enough until I get rid of you!" Using his cane, Flintheart leapt in the air with his cane ready but Scrooge stepped aside and, "WIP!" He slipped past Scrooge and crashed onto the ice. "Cheap trick." He commented. "Never satisfied that you're the second richest duck is it?" Scrooge guessed. "Smart words Scrooge. That's why I'm not leaving without a duel!"

"If you want a duel, then let's make it a bet, I win, you give me the treasure. You win, you can have my title and become the world's richest duck? Deal?"

"Ha! I accept! A cold showdown it is!" So Scrooge and Flintheart got their canes ready.

"I say the duel begins in the next chapter." said Scrooge.

"Whatever you say!" Flintheart replied.

 **Oh wow. A cold showdown between 2 groups. One with ducks and one with bad guys(Should be I guess) So, which group will emerge victorious? Who's gonna win the duel? Scrooge or Glomgold? Anymore icy perils? Next chapter reveals all. Woo-oo!**


	3. Of Icicles and Frost

**Chapter 3: Of Icicles and Frost**

* * *

Both Scrooge and Flintheart had their canes ready while Graves gave chase trying to get rid of Huey and Dewey and the Longboard Taquitos snowboard around chasing the other ducks as they slipped on the ice. "What's with this ice causing us to slip around!" Louie complained as, "WHACK!"

"OW! Not my butt!" He shouted as the white helmet Taquito leader laughed while spinning his skis. He then tossed them to his companions as they took one each and snowboard towards Donald. "Ah-Oh."

"WHACK!"

Ouch as his head got stuck in the ice. "Aw yeah! In your face ya loser duck!" The green helmet Taquito insulted as he and the red and white helmet Taquito hi-5 each other and threw the skis back to their leader.

Nearby, Falcon Graves engaged Huey and Dewey as he tried to strike them down with the metal spikes. "Missed me. Oops. Missed me again." Dewey taunted which pissed him off greatly. "Stand still will you!" He shouted. Far from them, "Dang it. I wish I had information on close combat in my Junior Woodchuck Guidebook." Huey exclaimed flipping through. "Well, better save my brother from being stabbed by a vengeful falcon." He proceed to the scene but slipped. "WIP!"

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOA!" He then slid through Graves causing him to stumble. "OW! Oh you just made into one angry falcon!" He lunged at Huey but he slid below him and a crash took place.

While this was happening, Scrooge and Flintheart stared their duel. They charged head on when, "CRACK!"

"OW! OW! OW! OW!" They felt the pain as they fixed their backs. "I never stretched my back in the morning!" Flintheart exclaimed. "Aye, I never did it before heading here for the treasure!" Scrooge exclaimed. They eased their backs a bit and after that, "Okay, let's resume the duel." said Scrooge. "Right. Right. AH!" Flintheart attacked and Scrooge blocked it as they started clashing with their canes.

While they do it in sword fighting style(Not like Sword Art Online), Donald just got his head off the ice and is fuming in rage as it melted the ice off his face. He then unleashed his temper lunging towards the green helmet Taquito and started punching him around. "OW! OUCH! Hey brahs! Get this annoying lunatic off me brahs!" He called out. Without hesitation, the other 2 took action as the leader threw one of his skis to the red and white helmet Taquito as he rocket powered snowboarded towards Donald who's in front of the green helmet Taquito shaking him around while grabbing his neck. "Hey brah! I got him right where I wanted!" The red and white helmet Taquito called out as he raised the ski up to make his move. However, Donald saw it coming. "Ah-Oh." he then got off and, "BAM!"

"Oops." The Taquito made an accidental mistake as his companion was sent flying onto the ice. "BAM!"

"Hey! Watch it brah!" The green helmet Taquito called out in anger as he took a small chunk of ice and hurled it back at him. The red and white helmet Taquito gasped and ducked thus avoiding the chunk. But from behind, Webby made her move and caught the chunk hurling it back at him as she moved away from the scene, "KSH!"

"HEY! Who threw that?" The red and white helmet Taquito demanded to know as he stood up and turned behind to see his leader. Thinking it was him, he charged towards him. "Hey! Wait, this is a-"

"WHACK!" The leader got pwned which resulted in all 3 Taquitos beating each other up. "Heh. Never forget how the beagles fight over the credit part right?" asked Louie. "You can say that." Webby replied as she looked to see Huey and Dewey being held on the necks by Falcon Graves. "No one, no one grabs the neck of my boyfriend and his older brother!" Webby then got her grappling gun ready. "Hey Louie, if you brought your phone with you, time for a viral moment."

"Oh...I see what you're up to." Louie got his phone ready(By means, it's a Waddle qPhone(QuackPhone)produced from Waddle)as Webby fired it and the hook got attached to Falcon Graves' pants. "What the-"

"RIP!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" An embarrassed falcon hollered as he dropped Huey and Dewey and covered his boxer shorts. "Oooooooooooh, why would a flaocn like you wear pink and purple boxer shorts!" Dewey exclaimed as the ducklings, Donald and even the Longboard Taquitos who stopped brawling at each other to see the scene all roared with laughter as, "CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!"

"A few clear shots to make it viral soon enough." said Louie as he scrolled through the embarrassing photos he took with his phone. "You post it online, I'll post your rotting corpse on a wall!" Graves shouted as he lunged at Louie but Huey took action and threw 2 chunks of ice knocking him off, Dewey then kicked him onto Donald, "He's yours Uncle Donald!" He called out as Graves slid right in front of him as Donald grabbed his neck. "You think you can choke and post my boys?! You know what you're doing?! You're being a murderer!" Donald then unleashed his fury beating and punching Grave's face brutally. "STOP IT! I SAID-OW! NOT MY BEAK!"

While Donald's being hot tempered, the ducklings watched the insanity. "If we had snow cones, we can watch it all day." said Dewey. "Right. I haven't tasted this frosted, flavour-coloured, cold treat made out of particles of snow." said Huey. "Matter of fact, I never tried it at all."

 **While this was happening...**

Scrooge and Flintheart clashed on as their canes kept bashing about. "You can't beat me McDuck! You're just a stupid and ignorant duck!"

"You need better insults you huge tub of roasted duck stuffing!"

"Who are you calling a roasted duck!?" Flintheart then swiped his legs down by kicking them. "Oof! Hey! That's not fair!" Scrooge complained. "It is fair if you used your wits." Flintheart explained. "But you never used your own wits!" Scrooge replied. "And you always underestimate me." Scrooge then knocked his cane off surprising him. "So...you were saying about fighting fair? Hmmm?" Scrooge smirked while Flintheart growled.

As for his cane, it hit the ice which is for some reason, a button pressed down and landed near the steel ropes. As both parties are still in conflict, a rumbling sound can be heard. "Avalanche?" Huey guessed. "The mountain must be moving!" Dewey guessed. "Seriously..." Huey groaned putting his hand on his face. "Well, is this one serious?" asked Louie pointing at the ice which appeared to be a door being raised up. Then, **"THOOM! THOOM! THOOM! THOOM!"** Powerful footsteps can be heard shaking the place and sending a few icicles down as, "CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!"

"Dudes! This is crazy I'm tellin ya!" The red and white helmet Taquito exclaimed. Then, something emerged from the doorway and soon enough...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"OH MY GOSH! 2 ICE GOLEMS!" Webby cheered. "Let's fight it!"

"Are you crazy Webby? They're 7 feet tall, icy, humongous, gargantuars with solid icy fists that can smash anything ice cold!" Huey exclaimed. "Fighting an ice golem is one of my life goals!" Webby then fired her grappling gun which at least hooked onto one of the ice golem's arm and she reeled up and started playing around avoiding it's grasp.

As for the other one, it growled and blew out a powerful and cold, frosty wind. "So much icicles and frost! So awesome!" Dewey cheered as Huey and Louie grabbed him and the triplets fled from the cold wind.

Seeing all the action, "Y' know, I would like to finish the duel with my most hated rival but, I'll settle it for another day." Flintheart stated. "C'mon guys! We're legging it!" Upon hearing the order, Falcon Graves picked up his ripped pants and hurried off followed by the Longboard Taquitos as they took their rocket-powered snowboards and hurried off.

As the 5 of them reached the steel ropes gripping on the handles, they pressed the button and the handles did the work pulling their users up. "We'll meet again McDuck! If you can survive from this arctic onslaught!" Flintheart laughed as he and his cohorts escaped. "Oh, and thanks for letting me keep the treasure!" Scrooge wasn't pleased to hear that part.

Once they reached their starting point. "There's more to the part where I mentioned I'll meet my rival again! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Flintheart stated. "Graves. Anymore C4?"

"Yeah. There's still some inactive."

"Good. This will end their adventures with a bang!"

 **And down there...**

"Uncle Scrooge! We got to get out of here fast!" Huey called out while avoiding shots of icicles fired by one of the ice golems. The other one managed to grab Webby and throw her off but Dewey caught her by his arms in bridal style. After that, the ice golem turned to Scrooge and fired icicles from his hands at him but he dodged them all as he called out, "Huey! Find us a way out!" Huey got the message and did some silent communication to Webby. She got the message and took out a pair of binoculars from her backpack.(That also explains how she has her grappling gun)She threw them at Huey who caught them and used them to look around the area. "I don't see any and...Are those C4 explosives planted on the icicles?"

"Uh...how many lad?"

"5. All highly explosive and their timer is 50 seconds left for instant detonation to bring the icicles down onto us and we'll all be buried and frozen."

"Darn it. Glomgold will do anything to remove me from this earth whether he gets his prize or not. But that won't stop a great adventurer like me to continue on despite all the dirty tricks encountered!" Scrooge declared courageously. "Find something around the ice! There must be some activation around the area!"

All got the message as they began feeling the ice while Donald gets chased by the 2 ice golems. "Nope. Not here. Heh. We're stuck here forever and soon, we'll all perish." Louie exclaimed.

"Keep searching! There's always a way! I can tell through my instincts!" said Scrooge as nearby, Webby rummaged through her backpack and, "Need a flashlight?"

"Sure. Let's find out if it works." Louie took it and lighted it up via the on button. "Well, I still be nothing and wait, wait, why did that chunk of ice sitting at the centre has a sparkling sparkle or something?"

"Did you say sparkle?" Scrooge asked as he looked through the light flashing on the ice. "That could mean..."

"It's the real treasure!" Dewey pointed out. Scrooge then laughed and chuckled as, "Alright. Let's get this over with. Good thing I came prepared." Scrooge went to Webby and took out something out of her pack. "I didn't pack that rectangular orange gizmo in my bag." Webby exclaimed. "Because I did. Behold!, the Flame Drill 1000!" Scrooge activated the device on his wrist and it transformed into a drill arm and the drill is engulfed in fire. "Gyro Gearloose invented it. Designed to cut through blocks of ice." Scrooge then drove the flaming drill in as it cuts and melts through the ice. "Uh...Uncle Scrooge. We have 20 seconds left!" Huey reported. "Almost done! And...there!" Scrooge turned it off as the invention transformed back into the orange rectangular device. Dewey then went to the ice which was drilled and melted and saw it. "The Diamond Mistletoe!" He exclaimed as he could see the diamonds and crystal leaves shining and sparkling. He took it out and showed it to Scrooge. "Excellent. Look at them. So valuable and exquisite." All were amazed as they gazed at it a bit and then, Scrooge kept the treasure inside his hat as Huey thought of something. "So...now that we got the treasure, what about the-"

 **"IOOM! IOOM! IOOM! IOOM! IOOM!"**

"We're all gonna die!" Louie shouted in horror as all looked up to see the large icicles descending down.

And still, Donald was still the bait for the ice golems when he stepped onto something on the icy ground, "CLICK!" And at that moment, a doorway opened up. "Aye nice work Donald! Now, get inside quickly!" Scrooge ordered. All hurried in including Donald as he slipped and rolled in right on time as the doorway closed. The ice golems still at the area then looked up and all they could see and hear is shattering icicles.

 **Inside the area...**

It was pitch black but a flashlight revealed their current location. "All are safe so far and...where's Donald?" Scrooge asked. All looked around when, "Oh there he is." Dewey helped his uncle up and, "Oh my gosh. He has an icicle stuck to his tongue!" Webby exclaimed and then, she burst out into laughter followed by the triplets. "Huy! It's knut thunny!" Donald berated through his stuck up tongue. After laughing, "Okay, let's see if my Junior Woodchuck Guidebook has instructions on how to-"

"Huey look up."

"Why Dewey?" Huey looked up and, "Oh, I should have known better."

"We have a long way up and out. Tread carefully." Scrooge then started climbing the blocks of ice that formed indefinite shaped stairs and are covered with lots of frost. "I hope I don't get frostbites." said Louie as he climbed on.

 **1 hour and 30 minutes later...**

"Are we...almost there...yet?" A tired Louie asked. "We should be..." Before Huey can continue, all came across a pile of snow. "A dad and!" Donald exclaimed. "Ah Fhooey! We're tuck in is ayce dumk folelver!" Donald complained. Already, the icicle is dangling and hanging from the tongue as it sways left and right. "Is it just me or is Uncle Donald's tongue getting longer like the length of a toad." Huey noticed. Louie then took a picture of his uncle and his tongue and laughed while looking at the image pissing his uncle off.

In front of them, "There really should be a way out." said Webby. "So we clear the way out." Dewey added as he scooped some snow with his glove covered hands when all of a sudden, a big pile flowed down all the way surprising the whole group. Due to that, "The way is out!" Webby cheered jumping out. "Wait for your boyfriend!" Dewey called out as he jumped out. "The lad and the lass sure are a perfect match." Scrooge thought as Huey, Louie and Donald climbed up and one by one they got out as Scrooge being the last joined in.

At last, the ducks can see the sky and the snow. "Finally, we're out!" Louie cheered as he plopped on the snow. "Well, this adventure was a thrill despite resistance." said Scrooge. "Speaking of that, what happened to the fake one they took?" Huey wondered.

 **Cuts to the scene...**

It cuts back to the boat where Flintheart and his associates gathered before the 'treasure'. "10 diamonds divided by 5 equals 2!" Flintheart cheered as all watched excitedly as the diamonds are being extracted. And as what their boss said, they'll get paid through the diamonds. As Flintheart extracted the first diamond, "KSH!"

"What the falcon?" Graves exclaimed. In front of the group is a shattered diamond on the table. "This must be a joke." said Flintheart as he extracted the other diamonds but they ended up just like the first one. Then, the Longboard Taquitos took a crystal leaf each but, "KSH! KSH! KSH!"

"Wait a second, dudes! That treasure is a fluke! It's all made out of glass!" The leader exclaimed. "No wonder they shattered!" said the green helmet Taquito. "And you know who's idea was this?" asked the red and white helmet Taquito. They then turned to Flintheart with anger on their faces. Even Graves had the same expression. "I'm gonna enjoy this." He snarled as they stood up cracking their knuckles and clenching their fists and marched towards their boss. "Wait, WAIT! I'll make it up for you! I'll pay you double! TRIPLE! HOW ABOUT QUADRUPLE! WAIT! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO!"

 **End Cutscene...**

"Well Huey, I won't want to know. Now, where's our plane?" said Scrooge

"I see it!" Webby called out as near them, Launchpad is seen using a pickaxe to hack the ice off the plane. "Laucnhpad! Why are you still in the task?" Scrooge asked. "Oh hey Mr McDuck. Still working on it. If you ask me, the ice is freezing than it's thawing."

"I see. Here, use this." Scrooge took out the invention he used just now and activated it on Launchpad's hand. "Neat." He exclaimed. "Yes indeed. Now, don't use the drill. Use the flames by bringing them close to the ice and then, easy as done."

"I'm on it!" Launchpad got to work thawing the ice carefully. "While waiting, I'll have a nice look at the treasure." Scrooge took it out from his hat and studied it. "And I wonder what hidden power it has?" He continued examining it while nearby, Huey is pouring hot chocolate from a thermos which belongs to Webby onto Donald's tongue thus using the heat to melt the icicle while nearby, the other 3 ducklings are playing in the snow by throwing snowballs at each other for fun as they laughed about. The adventure sure was a success turned from failure.

 **Alright, they got the treasure and yet, Scrooge still wonders what hidden power it has. W **ell, we'll find out soon enough.****

 ** **Now, I'm gonna announce this early. I'm working on what Christmas presents the ducks will get and guess what? You guys can get a chance to list out the presents they'll receive! Ha! Ha! Something for you guys to enjoy and contribute.****

 ** **Here's how it works, you guys can select up to 3 characters(In total, 9 ducks which are the triplets, Webby, Scrooge, Donald, Launchpad, Beakly and Lena)to help plan what Christmas presents they'll get and it can be anything!****

 ** **Example  
 ** **Louie: 6 pack of Pep!, Waddle dPad,...(And so on...)********

 ** ** ** **You guys can plan unlimited number but I'll only accept a certain number in order to at least answer to all of you when you present your ideas including my own.********

 ** ** ** **And to do so, either you PM me or post it as a review. ** ** ** **Have fun! Woo-oo!****************


	4. Lists and Gifts

**Chapter 4: Lists and Gifts**

* * *

The next day at McDuck Manor, "A little to the left Laucnhpad...no, no too far, a little to the right a bit and...STOP!"

By the chimney, Scrooge had Launchpad hang a Christmas wreath on the wall above the fireplace. Right on it is the Diamond Mistletoe attached on the upper front of the wreath. "Okay, attached and complete."

"Good work Launchpad. Ye can go and do what ye like."

"Alright!" Launchpad cheered and left as Scrooge went to his room. There, he sat on his couch and laughed at another article which has a picture of Glomgold covered in snow and decorated into a snowduck by his hired associates.

 **Meanwhile...**

In the triplets' room, "Okay, let's write out our Christmas list of stuff that we want to add in our room." Huey briefed his brothers. "We should get the largest flat screen plasma TV installed in our room!" Louie suggested. "That way, I can sit in front of it for hours without feeling bored."

"Louie. You can't just warm your butt on the couch all the way!" Dewey exclaimed. "Dewey's right but I'll still put it in the list." said Huey as he wrote it down. "Okay, let's get the latest GameCuboid 2000! High resolution, awesome graphics and you can fit up to 4 controllers!" Dewey suggested. "Ha! Ha! I recall reading it in some catalogue!" Huey stated as he noted it down. "Okay, it's in! Anything else?"

"Hmmm...maybe we can get a some mini fridge to-"

"To store snacks and soda. Am I right Louie?"

"Heh. Something tells me you also came up with the idea right Huey?"

"You bet!" So Huey listed it down. "I guess that's it. Now, let's write our own list!" So the triplets took a piece of paper and pen and started writing them down. During the writing, Huey looked out at the window to see his uncle grill some sausages on his grill on the boat. Then to his shock, the grill overheated and caught fire burning the meat. Donald panicked and accidentally knocked the burning grill into the pool. Huey observed the scene with a concerned look as the boathouse caught fire and it's an electric fire. (Literally. Just like the second episode)

 **In another room...**

Webby and Lena are seen sitting on their beds. Lena is sketching on a sketchbook while Webby is writing down her Christmas list. "Lena, have you decided on what you want for Christmas?"

"Well...what's so great about Christmas?"

"Well...you get presents and the whole family celebrates it together with some bonding time I guess."

"Oh. That's pretty cool." Lena then flipped to the next paper and is about to start another sketch when, "List completed!" Webby showed it to Lena. "What do you think?" Lena looked through for a moment and laughed. "Okay, Webby. I don't think you can get all of this for Christmas. Seriously, why did you write, a magic wand, a pet T-Rex and even a pair of optic laser vision glasses? Ha! Ha! Ha!" Lena laughed real hard as, "Okay...I guess my list is terrible."

"No Webby, you can't find all of this."

"Really? I thought I can get anything."

"Anything that exists on this earth. All the stuff you wrote on your list do not exist here." Lena sure got some sense into Webby so, "How about this, let's go to the mall and check out some stuff." Lena suggested.

"Good idea! I'll call the boys." Webby first packed her bag and then, went to look for the boys.

On her way there, she saw Beakly cleaning the hallway. In the middle of it, "BSH!"

"Hmmm...malfunctioned. Oh well. Could use a new one." Beakly then decided to do other chores as Webby after seeing this made her way to the triplets.

 **So...**

"Going to the mall? That's a good idea! I wanna check out some stuff and see if they're in the list I've written." said Huey. "Yeah! Shop till we drop!" Dewey cheered as he did air guitar. "That's great!" Webby cheered. "Now, where's Louie?"

"He's with Uncle Scrooge." Huey answered.

 **And there...**

"Oh come on Uncle Scrooge! Please tell me!" Louie can be seen begging.

"NO! Now leave!" A disgusted Scrooge ordered as he looked at watch which suddenly burst open. "Oh great. Instant damage."

"Please? You once mentioned that Santa Claus is not allowed in your house! I want to know why!" Louie begged some more as Scrooge took his broken watch and threw it in the bin.

"It has nothin to do with you and I don't want you to bring up this topic again! Now leave!" Scrooge ordered firmly and strictly.

"Then what's the cause? Did Santa do something to you? Did he steal your riches from the money bin? Did he draw a funny face on your face?! Or what if he took a picture of your butt?" Louie asked too many questions about it and some are nonsensical as Scrooge stared at him for a moment. Then, he sighed and gave him a warning. "Do not tell anyone about the discussion. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Now please for the love of duck, spit it out!" Louie opened a can of Pep! and started chugging as Scrooge took a deep breath and began.

"Before you and yer family moved in, I once enjoyed Christmas because I believe that old man may visit me. I had cookies and milk and will expect him to drop by and make me jolly. But...he never did. This went on for several years until finally, if that man is not visiting me, then he's officially not allowed in my house! Therefore, my belief vanished though I still remember the name but hoped to forget about him."

"Wow...I almost felt sorry for you." Louie exclaimed as he drank up the soda can and tossed it into the bin. "So in the end, you hate Santa?"

Before Scrooge can answer that, "Hey Louie. We're heading to the mall for some fun. You wanna tag along and chill out with us?" From the doorway, Lena was there. "Go play with them and remember, don't tell anyone about this discussion." Scrooge then shooed Louie out of his room as he went to his desk and sighed. "If only Santa Claus can visit me...wait a minute, forget it! Forget the name!" Scrooge mumbled as he sat on his desk and noticed something. **"WHERE'S MY CREDIT CARD?!"**

 **Outside...**

Lena and Louie met up with the other ducklings as they are all waiting for Launchpad who was cleaning the snow off the limo. "Almost done kids and there! Hop in!" Launchpad went to leave the sweeper in the garage and after that, he got in and drove the ducklings out. "Take us to the mall Launchpad." Huey ordered. "The same mall where Dewey and Webby got their formal attires for their dance?"

"Yeah. That mall Launchpad." Huey replied.

"Okay, off we go!" Launchpad then drove the limo out as it knocked down a trash can after it passed through the gates.

 **Soon enough...**

The slightly damaged limo soon reached the mall. It appears to be crowded since Christmas shopping is one thing all will be doing. Launchpad then drove around a bit and found a parking lot. Once parked, "Okay, we need to be home before dinner so the time is now 2pm and therefore, we'll leave before 6pm." Huey planned it out as all 5 of them entered the mall while Launchpad decided to take a nap in the limo with the windows open.

Inside, "Okay, first things first, who brought money?" All looked at each other for a moment. "I only have 20 dollars." Webby answered. "I got nothing." said Lena. "Me too." Dewey added. "Okay...I'm penniless so that leaves you Louie." Huey pointed out. "Heh, no worries, all your worries will be gone for behold..." Louie took it out from his sweatshirt pocket. "Is that Mr McDuck's credit card?" asked Webby. "Louie! Why did you take something that does not belong to you?!" Huey demanded to know. "Besides, you're dead meat if Uncle Scrooge finds out!"

"Well who cares? Besides, we're low on funds so how can we check out some stuff when we don't have the amount." Louie replied. Huey sighed a bit. "Well I guess we'll make use of it for once and because most of us are cashless. We'll do it your way. Now first, check how much cash is in the card."

So at the ATM, Louie checked the balance inquiry. "Heh. 5000 dollars."

"So little? I thought Uncle Scrooge's credit card has millions in it." said Dewey.(Rich people carry millions in their credit cards)

"Either he doesn't transfer much in his card or he's too lazy to do so because he prefers saving all his wealth in his giant trash bin." said Lena.

"That's Money Bin." Webby corrected.

"5000 dollars is all we need. Louie. Withdraw some money and then, we'll divide it equally." Huey told him. He got the message and withdrew 2500 dollars and each received 500 dollars.

"Now, let's get some presents." said Huey as all 5 of them decided to split up.

First, Huey can be seen walking around. "I checked my brother's lists. I know what to get them." He thought as he dropped by the supermarket and within a minute left the place with a wrapped gift. "Better put it in the fridge." He added to himself as he went to a store called, "Boards and Wheels". There, "Skateboards, rollerblades and...Aha!" Huey walked to the aisle to see a variety of hoverboards. "Let's see if they have the colour green." He found one and looked at the price. "700 dollars? Man, too expensive." Huey sighed. "Don't know what to do. Maybe I'll find something for Dewey." He left the store and went one level down to check out some shops.

Meanwhile, Dewey can be seen at some jewel store looking around. "So valuable. So expensive and so whoa!" He came across a necklace which consists of a silver chain and a heart-shaped ruby pendant. "Webby's gonna love it! But really, it's a thousand dollars! How can I afford that?" As Dewey wondered, "CRASH!"

"EVERYBODY DON'T MOVE!" He turned to see a group of Beagle Boys in the store. "The 6th Avenue Meanies..." He noticed. The trenchcoat Beagle Boy drew out 2 Desert Eagle handguns and fired a few shots. "Be good little people and put everything in this sack now! If not, I'll shoot your legs you son of a yellah bella!"

"And I'll give you a big pounding on your ugly faces!" said the boxing glove meanie as all the people obeyed and began filling the large sack with jewellery. As for Dewey, "They picked the wrong day to rob a store." He walked towards the boys as, "Huh? Is that the blue-"

"KICK!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The boxing glove Beagle Boy yelled as he clutched his wiener. "Why do I always get kicked in that area!?" He whined as he stumbled onto the ground. The trenchcoat Beagle Boy was furious as he pointed his handguns at Dewey but the duckling swiftly kicked both weapons off his hands and they landed on his hands. He then threw them and they hit his face. "BAM! BAM!"

"Curses!" He shouted as, "POW!" Punch time and then, Dewey turned to the last Beagle Boy tied to the punching bag. "Were you always tied to that spot?"

"Shut up!" He replied as, "Leg it! We're outta here!" The Boxing Glove Beagle Boy called out as he and his companions fled the place. All cheered as the owner of the store who's a female cheetah approached Dewey. "You saved my store from being robbed! I shall repay you for this. How about I offer you one of my most precious and valuable jewellery for free?" Dewey was impressed by the offer as he glanced at the necklace that he looked just now. "Can I take that one for free?"

It cuts to outside as Dewey had a wrapped gift in a bag. "Webby's gonna love it!" He then saw her come out of the plush shop with a wrapped gift. "Dewey's gonna love it!" She said to herself. They then saw each other and hid the gifts. "Hey...Webby. Got anything for me?" Dewey made use of sweet talking to flatter his girlfriend to make her reveal what gift she got. Webby laughed as her face went bright red but, "You'll have to wait until the celebration." She replied brushing her finger up on his chest. Dewey laughed as he spoke. "So...now what?"

"Well...I was going to check out some more stuff that Lena may want for Christmas." Webby replied.

"You know what she wants?" asked Dewey.

"Yeah! I took a peek at her sketchbook and knew what she wants because she longs to give it a shot." Webby replied.

"I see. Well, let's go and check it out and maybe, touch some expensive stuff!" Dewey suggested. Webby beamed in excitement as the pair of loveducks hurried off.

Soon enough, they can be seen outside a store called, "Greatest Hits". "I heard they sell musical instruments." said Webby. "So let me guess, she wants an electric guitar?"

"Exactly Dewey. She also wants a skateboard and Louie took care of that." Webby added. "I see. So what kind of guitar she likes?" asked Dewey. "Hmmm...Maybe that dark grey(Mix black and grey), sleek one over there." Webby pointed out at a Gibson SG Standard model at the display area in the store. Looking at the price. "Only 350 dollars. That's affordable." Dewey exclaimed. "Nice! I'll take it and Lena's going to like it!" Webby went to make her purchase while Dewey waited for and then, "I wonder what I can also get for Lena. Aha! I know!" He hurried off and 30 seconds later returned to the store with a wrapped gift and by the time he returned, Webby came out. "Wrapped up and sold to me."

"Nice!" Dewey cheered as they shared a loving kiss before moving out.

While this was happening, a bored Louie can be seen walking around. "Nothing interesting except this skateboard I got for Lena." He decided to go to the bookstore "DuckBurg's Literacy" to check out some books.

When he got there, he just walked around and looked around in boredom. "So boring. Reading can be tiring and-" He then noticed a book entitled: "A Collector's Edition Junior Woodchuck Guidebook."

"Heh. Reminds me of Huey's own guidebook. I wonder what it'll be like if he gets an upgrade?" He checked the price. "Cheapskate. I'll take it."

And he did and it's wrapped up. As he left the store, he ran into Huey. "Got something?" Huey asked. "Well...no." He lied. "Really?" Huey stared at him for Louie hid the gift underneath his sweatshirt. "Well no matter, I'll going to that model store over there. You wanna tag along?"

"I suppose so."

It cuts to the store outside. "Oh come on! I thought we're gonna see hot female models in exquisite dresses and other fashionable attires!" Louie complained. "Models have 2 definitions. The first one you mentioned, the second one is a physical representation of an object, which maintains accurate relationships between all important aspects of the model, although absolute values of the original properties need not be preserved." Huey explained. "Examples are all in the store. Come, let's pay a visit."

So they went into the store to see boxes containing models to be assembled into various vehicles, aircraft and vessels(ships). "Not bad I should say." said Louie now understanding his older brother. Huey then came across a model. "Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor. I think he'll like this."

"Hey Huey. Do you want to check this one out?" Louie showed Huey a model as he took it out of the shelf and passed it to his brother for analysis. "Saab JAS 39 Gripen Fighter Jet. I think he'll like this too. Thanks Louie. I'll take both of them!" Huey took both boxes to the counter. There, a sparrow attended to them. "That'll be 80 dollars." Huey paid him as he wrapped the gifts. "Each of us will give one of these presents to the person we know."

"Who?" asked Louie.

"You'll find out soon enough." Huey replied as they left the store.

A level above them, Lena is window shopping. "Nothing sure is interesting..." She then saw a Waddle Store to her right. There, some special event is going on as a crowd gathered around. "Seems kinda curious." Lena then decided to check it out.

When she got there, she saw a cat spin some wheel and after that, the wheel started slowing down until it stopped. Above it is an arrow pointing down some prize. "Congrats. You win a 35 percent discount voucher. Lasts until January." The Waddle employee who's a crow and in charge of the wheel announced. All were murmuring about this as, "So, who wants to have a go on this Waddle Wheel?" The Waddle Employee asked the crowd. Immediately, Lena decided to take the wheel for a spin. "Okay young lady. Spin the wheel if you're lucky."

"We'll see about that..." Lena thought as she spun the wheel real fast. It spun on until it started slowing down. Lena just watched with a confident smirk as the wheel stopped and the arrow on top is pointing at some question mark. All gasped. "No one has ever landed on this area. Open the fraction of the wheel to unveil the hidden." The employee stated. Lena opened it by removing the portion and looked at the back of it. All gasped even the employee. "I...I dont' believe it! You won a Waddle QuackPad 3, a Waddle Laptop and a Waddle MP6!" Instantly, 3 employees can out of the store with the prizes. Lena smiled. "Do me a favour and wrap em up will you?"

Soon enough, "Thanks." She left the store and thought of something. "What does Webby like? Hmmm..." She passed by a thrift store and stopped. "I think I found what I'm looking for."

Soon enough, she came out with the gift wrapped up. "Spent only 120 dollars for these sharp edged thing. I bet I can cut a dump truck even though it's practically a stupid idea."

After that, she continued window shopping until she ran into the triplets and Webby. "Wow...we bought so many gifts." said Louie. Indeed, though none of the duckling thought of this. Which gift was bought for who?

"Alright...now, let's try to get Christmas presents for our uncles." said Huey. "And for my granny." added Webby. "Right. And now, we use the card to pay." Huey stated. All agreed as they continued the Christmas shopping.

First, they stopped by at some store that sells watches. While checking each watch, "They're all pretty decent but which one are we getting?" asked Dewey. That's when, "Is that Louie making a purchase?" asked Lena. "Oh great! Don't tell me he-" Before Huey can continue, Louie finished his purchase and went to the group. "I found a gold edition watch for only 1500 dollars."

"So much?!" Huey almost wanted to faint but, "Chillax, we still have a thousand dollars left and some of us had the extra cash left from our own." Louie assured to him. He did bring up a good though.

So after that, they went to some department store that sells household items and appliances. There, they split up. The triplets looked around and Huey saw an exclusive and modern grill that impressed him and his brothers. Furthermore, it has a 15 percent discount.

At the same time, Webby and Lena walked around until, "Wow! That one over there looks radical!" Webby went to check it out. "The Vortex. Latest vacuum cleaner. Cleans up even the most impassable areas. The name seems ironic." said Lena. "How so?" asked Webby. "If someone owns this sucker, I bet it'll vacuum up everything even the whole house. Just like how a vortex does it disastrously." Lena joked with sarcasm. The girls laughed about it as, "So Webby, you're gonna get it?"

It cuts to outside the store as the girls came out carrying a wrapped gift. The triplets are waiting for them with a wrapped gift too. "Okay, we bought what we want and now, it's 4:30pm." Huey checked the time. "So...who wants to go to MacDucknalds?"

 **Soon enough...**

All the ducklings are at the place seated and waiting. Using the remaing cash they have left in their hands, Huey went to make an order while the rest waited and already, Webby is feeling a lot excited. "One day, you're gonna eat a hamburger." said Dewey who was seated to her right. "And that day has come!" Webby squealed to herself excitedly as Lena who was seated to her left spoke up. "Is it just me or your body is tingling in excitement."

"Maybe it's because she can cuddle to Dewey and hope that she can make out with him." Louie joked from across them making the couple feel the colour red on their faces. Lena laughed exclaiming. "Sometimes I like your sense of humour. Could be one of the reasons why you're the evil triplets."

"Thanks." Louie then smirked about it as, "Here it is!" Huey arrived setting a tray in front of the group. There are 5 burgers, 5 large fries and 5 sodas. "Okay, one chicken filet burger for Lena, one double cheeseburger for Webby, Dewey and Louie each and the cheeseburger is for myself." Huey then handed out the food as all ate in enjoyment. Good thing the burgers come with upsized fries and soda. Webby can be seen staring at her burger. "Here goes nothing." She thought as she took a bite. Upon tasting it, her eyes grew large and she melted into the taste as she chewed up and bit into her burger again. "You like it?" asked Dewey. "No, I totally love it!" She replied. All laughed as they feasted on when Huey noticed that Louie looks worried as he drank his soda which is Pep!. "You okay Louie?"

"Fine Huey." he replied. Then, "Okay, I got something to tell you all even though Uncle Scrooge told me to keep it between myself and him." All ears are open as Louie explained everything about Scrooge. "So he's pissed that Santa Claus never visited him for some time?" Dewey exclaimed. "Old people sure are hard hearted." said Lena as she slapped Louie's hand from taking her fries. "Wow...I almost felt sorry for Uncle Scrooge." said Huey. "Me too. Especially the part when you mentioned that, Santa Claus is not allowed in his house since he never visited him." said Webby "And that's why, I came up with another idea." Louie announced. All were excited for it. "But I need to write it down on the list." Louie added. All groaned as, "Well, hope we can lift up our Uncle's Christmas spirit and Louis, did you take all my fries?"

"Nope. I did not take anything from you Huey."

"Then what are you hiding behind your back?"

"Nothing personal." But Huey knew already because he pounced on his brother and they started a minor brawl in which it ended quickly when the fries Louie hid is placed back on the table. "Oh duck. You ate half of my fries and pardon my English." said Huey. Dewey, Webby and Lena laughed as they continued their meal.

 **Later...**

At 5pm, the ducklings decided to head home. They exit the mall and made their way to the limo. Once they found it, "Hey Launchpad. Wake up you sleeping pilot!" Louie called out to him through the open window of the vehicle. They can hear snoring for a few seconds until, "Oh. You kids are back and wow, so many Christmas presents." Launchpad exclaimed. "Well, the compartment is empty. You can put all the gifts behind." Launchpad got out of the car and headed to the back. He opened up the compartment and the ducklings placed the wrapped gifts inside. Mostly, the big ones. The rest of the gifts, they can hold onto it. Once it's done, Launchpad started the engine and drove out of the mall after hitting a few parked cars accidentally.

 **30 minutes later...**

The limo pulled over outside McDuck Manor. As the ducklings came out. "Okay, let's move all the gifts to the Christmas tree and leave them all there." Huey explained. All nodded as Launchpad opened the compartment and they began moving the gifts to the Christmas tree which is located at the dining room one by one.

Lena opened the door and gave the signal. As quiet as church mice, the ducklings and Launchpad sneaked in quietly and once they found the dining room(Which is a large room if I recall)and the Christmas tree which is at the corner, they moved it and left the presents there. First, the big ones. Next, medium size and the small ones. "Nice. Our work is done." said Huey. All looked at the amount of presents when, "Whoa! Those 2 are for me?!" Launchpad picked up the 2 presents and looked at the tag attached to the ribbon for all the presents have those to identify the names of the giver and receiver. "You wanna find out? Wait until Christmas." Louie suggested. "If you ask me, it's been so long since I received presents. But, thanks kids. You make me feel moved to the heart." Launchpad thanked the ducklings as he left to fix up the limo.

"So...now what?" asked Lena. "Who wants to play extreme darts?" asked Webby excitedly. "Not a bright idea because the last time we played that game, I got 7 darts on my butt!" Huey exclaimed. "Okay...then we stick to the basic darts? You know, the opens you shoot at the target board?" Webby suggested. "Fine by me." said Dewey. All agreed as they left the dining room.

As they left the room, they ran into Scrooge. "Louie. May I have a word with you privately?"

"Uh...you're looking for this right?" Louie took out the credit card and Scrooge snatched it off his hands. "This will be the last time you're usin my credit card. Ya cross me again, expect the worst from me!" Scrooge warned Louie. "Got it?"

"Okay! Okay!" Louie exclaimed as Scrooge walked off. "Will he find out we wasted most of his earnings from his cheap card?" asked Lena. "Heh. He won't." Louie assured as they went to throw darts.

 **Later that day-I mean uh, night...(Picked that joke from a Smosh video)**

In his room, Scrooge can be seen staring blankly at the sky. A knocking sound can be hear shortly thereafter. "Come in." Scrooge called out as Donald and Beakly arrived. "The kids have packed up for tomorrow." Beakly reported. "Ah yes. The ski resort." Scrooge exclaimed. "And Donald and I too packed up for it."

"Okay then." Scrooge replied as, "So, any plans on Christmas?" asked Donald. Scrooge turned to stare at him. "What? Not in a mood?" Donald asked him. That's when Beakly took Donald aside and privately talked with him. "He's in a foul mood right now. Over an incident repeated several times in hoping for it to happen but it never did." She explained. Donald was surprised this. He now felt bad for what he heard and then, "Y'know Beakly, I have an idea." It was discussed for a few minutes and after that, they shook hands and left the room leaving Scrooge with deep thoughts. "For Christmas, I want Santa Claus to visit my home." He sighed as he continued his deep thoughts but this time, with concern.

 **And so...**

While Beakly baked chocolate chip cookies, Donald and the ducklings watched a movie, a shadow moved past them.

It cuts to the triplets' room as the door opened and what can be seen is a shadow looking at something. After that, it disappeared.

Later, in Webby and Lena's room, the shadow stepped in for a minute and the next minute, disappeared again.

Now, the shadow is in some room as it picked up a phone and there, it was in a discussion that lasted for a few minutes and after that, the call ended as the shadow disappeared completely.

 **Hmmm...not much people provided their own thoughts about the Christmas Presents but no matter, all was planned even before I opened the floor to you all. But still, this will remain open for a few chapters until I announce that it ends.**

 **And in some case, why did Scrooge mention that man(Santa Claus) is not allowed in his home in that episode. Yeah and already, many are coming up or assuming certain theories about it. I too did that.**

 **Oh and I almost forgot, those who presented their Christmas Present ideas, thank you and I'll see how it can be arranged. Remember, not all may be selected but at least you'll see it on that day in the chapter.**

 **Plus, not to mention that scene where the ducklings ate burgers is a reference to some picture related to it. You all can find it at Tumblr.**

 **Alright now, gotta on the next chapter. Woo-oo!**


	5. Sledtastic Stunt

**Chapter 5: Sledtastic Stunt**

* * *

The next day in the morning at about 9am, a plane can be seen flying to Switzerland. Launchpad is piloting it as always and the entire duck family is all in ready to have some fun. Donald, Lena and Beakly are with them too. "Ah...can you believe it? 3 days and 2 nights at a resort where you can engage in all winter activities." said Scrooge. "This should be fun! Glad I brought my sled." said Webby holding it up. It was the same one she got to sled down Mt Neverest with Dewey though it wasn't thrilling enough. As the plane flew on, "Switzerland is really a mountainous country. No wonder back in the 1940s, Nazi Germany never went to conquer it due to the landscape." Huey stated with history. "Ah...history. As what we always do on adventures, solvin mysteries and rewritin history." said Scrooge patting Huey on his shoulder.

Opposite them, Louie is playing a game on his phone and beside him, "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Webby and Lena revealed their hand positions. "Ha! Scissors beat paper!" Lena cheered. "Again!" Webby challenged Lena and they played the game again. As for Dewey, he was looking at the view from the plane and Donald is just feeling bored.

 **2 hours later...**

"This is your captain speaking. Airport on sight!"

"We're here!" Louie cheered upon hearing Launchpad's announcement. All looked out the window to see an airport as the plane took course and headed to it.

 **Soon enough...**

"The good news is, we survived and our baggage is secure. But the bad news is, another plane crash." Scrooge stated as the family got off the damaged plane which crashed in front of the hangar. "Why can't Launchpad crash the plane beside the ski resort?" asked Dewey. "I read somewhere in the internet that the resort has no landing zones for all kinds of aircraft." Huey explained. "But worse case scenario like now, we need to check in. However, we never did back in Duckburg. We just freely flew off." Lena added. "Ah...don't worry. I got it all covered." Scrooge assured to them as, "AH! Scrooge! Who's that?" Donald exclaimed pointing at a fox holding a sign above his head that says: "McDuck"

"That, is our one way ticket out without any procedure." Scrooge answered as the family approached the fox.

It cuts to outside the airport as the fox and the duck family exit the place and hopped into a minibus owned by the fox himself. Once all are seated, the minibus drove off.

 **1 hour and 30 minutes later...**

The minibus came to a stop. Throughout the ride, all the ducks were fast asleep. "Hey Mr McDuck, you have arrived at your destination." The fox called out as he beeped to wake them up. As Scrooge woke up, "Ahhh...some ride. Thanks Nike."

"No problem."

"I'll see you in 3 days." Scrooge added as the ducks got their baggage and exit the minibus and once all are out, it drove off.

As it drove off, "Alright lads and lasses. Welcome to Winter Wonder Resort! 5 star resort for only the richest in the world!" All the ducklings were amazed as right in front of them is the resort. Large, rectangular and spacious it is on the outside. "Once we go inside, you'll be amazed." said Scrooge as the whole family went inside.

Stepping foot inside and taking off their jackets, "Wow! So luxurious!" Louie cheered. Inside the resort is a grandeur to all. All could see the front desk right in front of them and the interior around the area is spacious. Looking around, Huey noticed a map directory on the wall and went to read it while, "You lads and lasses stay with the adults while I go and book in." Scrooge went to the front desk as, "Guys, check it out!" Huey called out. All the ducklings went to see what Huey saw. "No way..." Louie exclaimed. "I know right? 12 storeys high. First level is the reception with souvenir shops, second level is the catering area where meals and buffets are served, third level has facilities like the spa, onsen and sauna." Huey described. "Wow...I could use a touch up at the spa." said Lena. "And the rest is all the accommodations." finished Huey as, "Oy lads and lasses! Got the room keys!" Scrooge called out as the ducklings went to meet him.

Once the group has gathered. "We're all stayin at the 9th level. So, Room 272 will be for the 3 lad triplets and don't worry. I had the receptionist to approve of bringing in a spare bed for your room." Scrooge gave each triplet a room key which is a card to slide on. "Room 274 will be for the lasses." Scrooge gave the girls a room key each. "Eeeeeee! We're roommates Lena!" Webby cheered as Lena got her fist ready and Webby did their fist bump style. "Room 276 is all for me so the key will be in my hand and then, Room 278 will be for Beakly and Room 280 will be shared by Donald and Launchpad." He gave the remaining keys to them.

By the time Scrooge settled the accommodations, "Uh, Uncle Scrooge? I'm starving." Louie groaned. "Oh. Right. Well, we'll settle our accommodations and meet at the 2nd floor for lunch." Scrooge announced as 5 bellboys approached them as they helped bring their baggage up to their respective rooms.

 **Soon enough...**

It didn't take long but the duck family had settled themselves in their rooms which has the full view of the mountains.

In Room 272, Huey is unpacking his stuff and arranging them in the wardrode while his brothers just relaxed. "Guys. Get yourself organized please." Huey called out for each triplet had their own bag and luggage. "I'm so can't wait to feel the chilling air on the slopes!" Dewey cheered jumping on his bed. To his left, "I'll do it later." Louie took out his phone and, "Oh look. Low battery. Huey, be a good brother and pass me my bag." Huey groaned in disgust.

In Room 274, "This is so much fun! I've never been to some resort like this!" Webby cheered jumping on her bed. "Chillax Webs, save your energy for later." Lena reminded her as she played Sudoku on her phone.

In Room 276, "Ahhh...so peaceful. So relaxing and so soft..." Scrooge is relaxing on a king sized bed for he requested at the reception desk for one since he's rich.

In Room 278, Beakly already organized her stuff and is viewing the mountains and slope.

And in Room 280, Launchpad and Donald are having a discussion. "So, you want the bed near the bathroom or near the window?" asked Donald. "Okay...I'll sleep on this bed near the bathroom. That way, if I need to do business, I can at least get in quickly and do it." answered Launchpad. Settled then as Donald and Launchpad unpacked and got ready.

 **12:30pm...**

At the 2nd level, the lift opened up and the duck family got out. "I love the smell of culture." said Scrooge as they looked around. On their left is the catering area and on their right is a bar or pub and a pool area to it's left. The ducks went into the catering area and there, "Wow...I do love the smell of culture!" Louie exclaimed.

In front of them, they can see the area is well arranged and the buffet is in front of them. To their left is some area where additional food is cooked up and served, beverages being sorted out and desserts being prepared. "Alright. Enjoy yourselves and don't worry, all is free but be sure to take care of yer body and try not to eat to heavy because later, we'll all enjoy the snow and slopes." said Scrooge. All made a mad dash to the food in hunger.

At the buffet area, "Wow. They got all kinds of food. All from Europe besides their own." Huey noticed. "Well, I'll be the sampler in this one." Louie then took some food piling his plate. "Louie. You forgot that Uncle Scrooge said that try not to eat heavy? I know you're starving but try to be nice to your tummy." Huey reasoned with him. Louie stopped for a moment. "Can I share it then?"

Beside them, "Swedish meatballs!" Dewey took 15 pieces with mashed potatoes and gravy while Launchpad is seen dipping pieces of bread into some melted cheese fondue. "Cheesy man. Real cheesy." He exclaimed as he took some pizza.

At the left side, "Watch as they prepare the steak. I'll be taking 2!" Scrooge told Donald as they watched the talented chefs prepare the steak. On their right, "Which soup shall I take? So many flavours if you ask me..." Beakly eyed on the pots and they have labels indicating the flavour from French Onion to various cream flavoured ones.

And beside her, Lena was seen taking some salad and Webby is seen poking around. "C'mon Webs. Get your lunch and let's meet up with the others." said Lena. "Okay! Let me explore a bit more around the dessert area!" Webby replied as she almost screamed with excitement when she saw a chocolate fountain.

By now, the ducks all got their lunches and are chowing down together. "Is it just me or it's not that much people? Like now, 300 people booked in a resort unlike a hotel where 700 people booked in." Donald noticed. "I told you. This resort is 5 stars and only the richest can afford it's hospitality." Scrooge repeated the statement again as he cut his Swiss steak and ate a portion of it. "Comparing to Mt Neverest where so many tourists are lodging around, this resort is like noise level is okay and not much clowning around." said Webby. "Exception of Louie."

"Hey!" All laughed as Louie drank some onion soup and after that, secretly stole 2 of Dewey's Swedish meatballs and fries from Lena. (Such an evil twin...sheesh...)

 **After lunch...**

2 hours had passed and at the first level, the lift opened up and the duck family in their winter attire came out. "To the slopes we go!" Scrooge declared as all cheered and headed to the back door.

Upon exiting from there, "My goodness! A marvellous sight to see!" Beakly exclaimed.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S A BEAUTIFUL SCENE!" Webby shouted excitedly.

In front of everyone is nature's beauty. 5 mountains close together and cable cars bringing skiers and snowboarders and some of them are already engaging in the extreme sports down the slope. Some are also sledding(Mostly families, friends or siblings)

Right in front of the mountains is the snowy grounds where some people can throw snowballs, form snow angels and make snowanimals. They can also watch the skiers and snowboarders slope their way down with style.

And right in front of them are the ice rinks. 2 large icy areas only as on the left, it's for ice skating or figure skating or whatsoever(Yeah, yeah you all get the point! Dang it! Need to do more serious research!) And on the right, it's for ice hockey. (And it's extremely cool! Yeah!)

"Okay. First, we rent skis and it's poles. For those who want to snowboard, we rent snowboards and for those who want to go sle-"

"No need for that! I have this sled and Dewey and I are gonna go sledding down on the most dangerous mountain ever! And it's right in the middle of the mountains." Webby declared. "And not to mention, and or die trying!" Dewey added. Both ducklings cheered and danced about when, "Webby, I do not approve of this bold action of yours!" Beakly stated. "And seriously Dewey? And or die trying? Are you daring your life for this?" Donald asked with seriousness on his face. Both ducklings are speechless. "Aye listen to your uncle and grandma. Besides, look at the mountain, what do you see in it?" Scrooge asked them.

"Uh...We see snow..." Dewey replied.

"And a large gap in the middle of the mountain." Webby replied.

"And that is why it is not recommended to use that mountain." Huey added. "Not to mention, nobody has ever skied or snowboarded down this mountain because of how dangerous it is."

"See? Safety is our main priority when we do any activity." Scrooge explained. "Now, besides me and Donald, who else will be skiing?"

Huey and Louie raised their hands. "Snowboarding besides Beakly?" Scrooge asked. Launchpad and Lena raised their hands. "Alright then. I'll rent out the skis and Beakly will rent out the snowboards. Have fun." The whole group then went to the shop beside the backdoor to rent out skis and snowboards.

 **Soon enough...**

The group acquired the equipment are gonna have some fun on the mountains. They spilt up to use any of the 5 mountain slopes they choose to have some fun. To get there, they boarded a cable car that can bring them up and once they reach the vantage point, the fun begins.

In one cable car, "Ahhh...ice and snow. Brings me back those days like the time we explored an icy ruins." said Scrooge. "Oh don't remind of that time when my head is covered in a block of ice. It took 5 days to thaw the ice off my head!" Donald exclaimed. "Aye. At least it provided head protection from the falling icicle traps." Scrooge responded back as they continued waiting to reach the vantage point.

In another cable car, "Oh wow. It's getting higher! And higher! And even higher!" Launchpad exclaimed as he looked down from the car. Beside him, "Ever did snowboarding?" Lena asked Beakly. "Of course. In my high school years." She replied as Launchpad continued to comment on the height between the cable car and the ground.

And in another one, "The Art of Skiing. A good book that teaches you how to ski with proper style and technique." Huey explained to his brothers. "Why should we need a boring reference when we just ski down for fun." said Louie. "Come on Louie. I bet on your first ski, you'll end up in a large snowball." said Huey. While they discuss and argue a bit, "I am so bored." Webby complained to Dewey. "I know. I know." Dewey then placed his arm around her shoulders and whispered, "How about this? When no one's looking, we sneak to the mountain and sled down the dangers."

"You know how to cheer me up." Webby whispered back cuddling beside him when, "CLICK!"

"How sweet. Being all snuggly and cuddly together as loveducks." Louie teased as he showed the photo in his camera to Huey. Both brothers still tease Dewey about his relationship with Webby and now, they reached the vantage point.

It cuts to the group as they got ready. "See you at the base of the mountain!" Louie got his skis ready and skied down ahead. "Okay, remember the steps." Huey went next at his own pace and finally, "Let's do this!" Dewey and Webby jumped up together and using the sled, he landed it on the snow as the sledding begins. Dewey then grabbed Webby as they sled down the mountain cheering happily.

In front of them, "Yeah! I'm doing good!" Louie cheered as he skied faster. And faster. And even faster when, "KSH!"

"AAAAH! Why is there a rock in front of me!?" he then rolled down the mountain turning into a large snowball. The snowball rolled all the way till it stopped at the base. Some kids were passing by and saw it. "I wonder what will happen if we poke it with sticks?" One of the kids asked. So they picked up some twigs and poked the large snowball around for fun and then, they left the sticks on the snowball.

A few minutes later, Huey, Dewey and Webby reached the base. "Hey, where's Louie?" asked Webby. Then, a head popped out from the snowball. "Uh guys? I'm stuck in an awkward state and get me out of this mess!" he called out. Instead, Huey, Dewey and Webby burst into laughter. "I knew that'll happen!" said Huey as he laughed on and after a few minutes, "Okay, let me use my junior Woodchuck Guidebook to-"

"You know, this is gonna take long. Leave that to me." Webby walked to the snowball and, "HYAH!"

"KICK!"

Instantly, all the snow plopped off and Louie is free. "Thanks Webby."

"No problem Louie." Then, "Okay, who wants to go for another round?" asked Huey. "No problem. Except this time, we race." said Louie. "It is on." Huey accepted the challenge as he turned to Dewey and Webby. "And what about you two?"

"Oh...I'm getting so hot chocolate."

"Me too!" They hurried off as Huey and Louie looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders as they got their skis and headed to the cable car.

Once they're gone, "Okay, now we can head to the most dangerous mountain and go sledding down!" Dewey exclaimed. "Yes! I can't wait to feel the joy in doing that!" Webby cheered. "But first, we need to find a way there without being noticed." Dewey pointed out. "Good point." agreed Webby.

On another mountain slope, "Oh yeah, snowboarding is something." Launchpad cheered as he skidded on the snow. Some of them nearly plopped Beakly. "See how a grown up like me who still had experience over the years go extreme!" To the surprise of the other snowboarders, Beakly executed various stunts while snowboarding like spinning around while snowboarding and when going up a ramp,(Which is a pile of snow covering some sloped rock or something)she acrobatically did stunts in mid air and landed with ease.

By the time Beakly snowboard down the base, the other snowboarders cheered for her. "That woman's got wicked skill!" A bulldog snowboarder exclaimed. "Awesome stunts she did!" A rabbit snowboarder exclaimed. "I wanna learn how to do those crazy stuff!" a jaguar snowboarder exclaimed and already, many had gathered around Beakly cheering and chatting with her. "Sounds like she now has a fan club of her own." Lena noticed when she reached the base. Then, "PLOP!" She turned to her right to see a dazed Launchpad. "I forgot how to stop..." he stated as, "THONK!" His snowboard landed on his head. "Ouch...so much for certain basics." Lena thought as she decided to go back to the vantage point for another round.

At another mountain slope, Scrooge and Donald just reached the base. Both laughed together. "Ha! Ha! Ha! I've never had so much fun doing this!" said Scrooge. "And I never got into any mishap unlike the last time I rolled into a large snowball when I started this activity!" said Donald. "Well, everyone learns from the first time they doing something new." said Scrooge. Both ducks laughed again and they decided to go for another round.

So back at the vantage point, they started skiing. "Steady as I go..." Scrooge said to himself. Behind him, "Oh yeah. I'm doing good..." Donald thought to himself. But in the middle of the skiing, some skier skied past them and Donald got confused from the high speed that he lost control and fell over himself, "BLSH!"

"Oh my duck..." Scrooge exclaimed silently as, "PLOP!"

 **Down there...**

A family is having a photograph taken by a co worker when he saw a large snowball heading towards the family. He did hand signs to warn them and they turned around to see it. They cleared the way as the snowball stopped right in front of the co worker. Then, Scrooge and Donald's heads popped out of the snow. "Drat. I am stuck with a bumbling fool who made an snowy mess in me!" Scrooge complained. "Hey! Still blaming me for nothing huh?" Donald retorted as they tried to get out of the large snowball.

 **Meanwhile...**

2 ducklings can be seen sneaking around. "Is there really a way to get to that mountain?" asked Webby. "I don't know. Since it's considered most dangerous, I don't see the cable car station that can take us there." Dewey answered to her. "Of course, it was removed due to it's extreme dangers." a voice stated. They turned behind to see a racoon sitting on a rocking chair outside a shop and smoking on a cigarette. He stood up and approached. "I see you want to sled down Mt Extredevil."

"Uh...yeah. Wait, the mountain is named Mt Extredevil?" asked Dewey.

"Of course. The most dangerous mountain in the world." The racoon replied.

"Why would it have a name like this?" asked Webby.

"Well kids, many people before came to conquer it with some extremeness but all never did. Moreover, all never came back alive. It's like a devil's sanctuary or playground for these extreme sports fans or something. Hence, the name." The racoon explained.

"I see...how did you know all of this..." asked Dewey. The racoon then stood up and approached them. "Okay...better explain it privately to you and you must not tell anyone about this. So you see, I did try to snowboard down before but never did and...

...

...

...

...

...

"I'm the only one out of hundreds who made it out alive."

Dewey and Webby gasped upon hearing this. "And now, I'm retired and worked here by running this shop but before doing that, I was assigned to remove access to the mountain. So me and my co workers went to remove the cable car stations connecting from the base to the vantage point."

"I see...do you remember how to get to the vantage point? Because me and my girlfriend wanted to sled down the most dangerous mountain ever!" Dewey exclaimed. That shocked the racoon upon hearing it but for some reason. "Ha! You got guts kids and I can tell how bold your words are. Hmmm...

...

...

...

...

...

"Oh well, I still remember how to get to the vantage point. But first, you need a better sled. The one your girl's holding is not gonna help." He then went inside his shop and then, came out with a new and modern sled. "This one has runners. Allows you to go faster and manoeuvre with more ease." He gave Webby the sled and she gave him the old sled. "This is an exchange. No payment needed. Now come, I will take you to the vantage point but we must be secretive." Finally, they had the chance as Dewey and Webby danced around a bit and then, followed the racoon.

At a cable car station, they got in and it took them to the same mountain that the triplets and Webby skied and sledded down. As it goes on, "Look to your right." The racoon suggested. They did and what they saw was a shocking scene.

Now, the mountain slope was mentioned to have some large valley and deep down are piles and piles of bones and skulls and wrecked skis, ski poles, snowboards and sleds. "No wonder no one never returned alive." Webby exclaimed. "And I wonder how you being the only survivor avoided your fate?" asked Dewey. "Well, I was near the valley and was ready to snowboard up the slope, in the air and land on the other side snowboarding to the end. However, in mid-air, I just suddenly lost it or something and pummel down but fortunately, I used my snowboard to support myself and when I crashed onto the massive pile, I only destroyed my snowboard. I survived and climbed my way up and hid from the crowd because all of them thought I was literally dead. Till now, no one knows I'm still alive."

"Yeah...that explains the shades and the beanie you wore as a disguise." said Webby as they waited on.

Soon enough, the reached the other station and, "Okay, let's be discreet and sneak to the mountain. There should be bridge that links both mountains since they are very close to each other. Once we find it, you kids can your fun." the racoon explained the plan.

So once the coast is clear, the plan was executed and they made their move.

 **1 hour later...**

Scrooge and Donald are now at the back of the resort taking a break sitting outside a café drinking hot chocolate and eating cheesecake. "All this skiin sure aches my legs." said Scrooge. "Well, worst thing is getting stuck in a giant snowball." said Donald. Scrooge then took out a pair of binoculars and viewed the scenes. He can see Beakly snowboarding with the other snowboarders as they cheered with her. He can see Lena throw a snowball at Louie as Huey laughed at him and threw a snowball at his face. And then..."Strange...I don't see that lad Dewey..." He noticed. "And what's the worst that can happen when being stuck in a giant snowball-"

"Enough with the topic Donald. I somehow do not see one of your boys!" said Scrooge.

"WHA!" Donald then snatched the binoculars and looked around. "I don't see Dewey! Isn't he always with his brothers or-"

"With Webby?" Scrooge asked. Then, "Oh no." They exclaimed together.

"There's only one thing they might be doing now..." said Scrooge.

"And they are is serious trouble..." said Donald.

Instantly, they polished off their snack and dashed out but, "Hey! You forgot to pay!" A female cat waitress called out but they're already gone.

 **5 minutes later...**

Scrooge and Donald reached the grounds and then, ran into the rest. "Hey Uncle Scrooge. I for some reason don't see Dewey and Webby." Huey reported. "That's what concerns us both." said Scrooge as Donald asked. "When did you last see Dewey?"

"I dunno know. They sled down with us and I guess they went back to the resort to make out privately." said Louie.

"Why are you talking about this? It's out of topic!" Huey exclaimed.

"Well a Tumblr blog sure is supportive of them. I'm even checking it right now. Good thing the resort has a strong and free internet connection." Louie is already checking his phone as, "My granddaughter must be found at once!" said a worried Beakly. "I'm pretty the sure the crowd can give us a hand." said Lena. All stared at her. "I mean it and really, it's getting bigger as they gathered around looking at that mountain over there." She added.

"Oh no...don't tell me..." Using and sharing the binoculars, each duck took a peek and what they saw made them speechless.

 **At the vantage point of Mt Extredevil...**

"Here we are! Ready to go extreme with danger!" Dewey cheered. Right now, he and Webby are examining the whole slope. "I see rocks and ramps. So treacherous." Webby described. "And that's where the fun begins." said Dewey. "You ready?"

"Let's do this!" Webby cheered as Dewey got the sled ready. "When I count to 3, "I'll throw myself and the sled and you throw yourself to me."

"Got it!" So they got into position as excitement filled them and Dewey started the countdown. "1..."

...

...

...

...

...

"2..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **"3! COWABUNGA!"**

 **"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Maximum excitement! Dewey threw the sled forward and he and Webby threw themselves onto the sled. They landed perfectly as the sled picked up speed thanks to the runners as they started sledding down. "The faster we go! The more thrilling the sled is!" Dewey cheered. "Let's be the first couple to beat the most dangerous mountain!" Webby cheered as the sled picked up more speed.

Back at the snow grounds, "Look at them go!" Someone in the crowd called out. "So fast!" Another exclaimed. "How are they doing it?" another added as comments and a bit of murmuring can be heard and not to mention all are using binoculars to view the sledding even the ducks. "Heh. They're gonna get themselves killed." said Louie. "Not helping!' Huey pushed Louie onto the snow as, "Hey Mr McDee, they're doing good right guys?"

"Launchpad, don't mention anything about it please..." Scrooge begged him as he kept watch.

Back at the mountain, "Uh, Dewey?"

"What Webby?"

"There's a rock in front of us?"

"Then it's time to learn how to change course!" Dewey placed his hands on the side of the board. Seeing this, Webby did the same, "Once we're near, we use our strength to lift the sled while it's sledding down." Dewey reminded her. So when they got close, "NOW!" They lifted the sled to their left without touching the runners and instantly, the sled was tilted to the left and it avoided the rock just in time. "That was close." Webby exclaimed hugging Dewey tightly as he looked forward noticing something in front of them. "Yeah. And look, there's a small slope for us to sled and fly up! You in?"

"Let's fly!" Webby cheered So the sled did go up and they were seen flying with the sled.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" They squealed. After a minute, "PLOP!"

"Back on the mountain slope." said Webby as they sled through avoiding many obstacles and going up through some slopes a few times.

And back at the snowy grounds, all watched in amazement. "Wow...so many stunts pulled off." said Lena. "Go for it! Sled your way through!" She cheered on. Beakly then turned to her. "You're expecting my granddaughter and her boyfriend to do such challenge?" She asked. "Very bold. We shall see."

So back at the mountain, "Almost there!" Dewey cheered. Only one obstacle left and it's the large valley where all those who tried to conquer it ended up in this vast grave. "You sure we can do this?" asked Webby. "Of course! All adventures have gruelling obstacles that are challenging and that's what it's made to be full of fun and thrill!" answered Dewey. "Now brace yourself!"

"And here we go!" Webby cheered as they approach the valley. Both edges have slopes and soon enough, "WHISH!"

"WE'RE FLYING! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

From the snowy grounds, "I better not look..." said Donald. "I better not see it." said Scrooge. Both ducks then buried their heads in the snow. Launchpad and Beakly gasped and used their snowboards to cover their eyes. Huey can be seen shivering in fear and Lena was just cool and calm. As for Louie, "I guess it's their funeral..."

"NOT HELPING!" Both Lena and Huey kicked Louie onto the snow together and after that, they covered their eyes with their hands.

So the ducks all do not want to see what happens next and there was silence for several minutes. "What's going on now?" asked Beakly. "I dunno. I still don't want to see the result." said Launchpad. "Neither do I. We wait then." finished Beakly. Another several minutes have passed and this time...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

At the turn of event, loud applause can be heard as all the ducks looked at the front to see a large crowd gathering around and cheering for...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"DEWEY!" Huey and Louie exclaimed. "Oh my duck. Webby!" Lena exclaimed as she and Beakly ran to Webby while the other 2 ducklings ran to Dewey.

Both ducklings are sitting on the sled waving to the crowd as their relatives showed up, "Man, I thought you're all goners!" said Huey. "Heh. At least you made it in one piece." said Louie. "Ha! Ha! You should have seen the part when we flew!" Dewey cheered as beside him, Beakly approached Webby. "Webby. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Well...I...I can explain..." Webby is starting to feel guilty when, "You really are something Webby. Bold and courageous you have become. Even daring." Beakly then gave Webby a hug and she felt happy. "Just try not to get yourself into loads of trouble in the future. Understand?"

"Okay granny!" Webby replied cheerfully as Lena fist bump her. "Nice...you sure have guts to sled this off."

"I sure do!" And while this was happening, Scrooge and Donald popped out of the snow. Upon seeing Dewey and Webby, "How is that possible?" Scrooge wondered and all Donald can do is stammer. But soon, they were relived that the kids are alright as out of nowhere, reporters swarmed in to interview on Dewey and Webby's ultimate and extreme sledding. "How did you 2 pull this off? Hundreds have tried but failed and died but you 2 were the first to sled down the most dangerous mountain on earth and survive!" A reporter questioned with enthusiasm. "Well, it all started when..." As Dewey and Webby explained everything, they could see the racoon that tipped them just now from a distance and smiled at him. He smiled back giving them the thumbs up as the interviewing continues on with the other ducks watching it.

 **Later that night...**

"You spent a lot of time being interviewed about your stunning feat Webs."

"It was pressurizing but it ended well. Boy it sure is relaxing Lena!"

The scene zoomed away revealing Webby and Lena lying on the bed as 2 men are giving them a relaxing massage. "Oh my gosh. I feel so relaxed!" Webby moaned. "Mmmm...that's how it's like in the spa." said Lena as she moaned upon feeling the massage.

After that, they can be seen in the sauna feeling the heat and they had towels wrapped around their bodies. "It sure is hot in here." said Webby feeling water droplets around her feathers. "I could use a little more steam." said Lena as they continued relaxing.

While this was happening, at the reception area at the first level at 10pm, Donald can be seen window shopping. He would around peeking at some products and not just that, "Something for Scrooge..." Donald said to himself. He then entered a souvenir shop and looked around. He then saw something. "Oh boy! Snow globes!" Donald checked each one of them with care as the shop owner approached him. "How can I help you sir?"

"Oh...uh...do you make those?"

"Why yes! These product are what most of our customers are after for! Unique designs inside a glass sphere in which all are famous places."

"Oh...like the White House or Parliament?"

"Yes. Something like that."

Donald was amazed and then, thought of something. "Hey, uh, can you make a snow globe for me?"

"Hmmm...This may take some time though."

"You can ship it back to Duckburg. At McDuck Manor."

Upon hearing that, "McDuck Manor? As in Scrooge McDuck? Richest duck in the world?" asked the shop owner. Donald nodded and he's impressed. "So...what design you want? Like the manor you mentioned?"

"Yeah! That could work!" said Donald.

"Great! How long are you staying?" asked the shop owner.

"3 days, 2 nights. Currently, this is the first day and night here." answered Donald.

"I see. Maybe I can get it done on the day you book out. I work fast and accurate on these products." The shop owner stated.

"Great! I'll get it on the day I book and I'll pay you now!" said an elated Donald.

"Okay then! 40 francs."

Donald paid 50 and he got a change of 10. Satisfied, "Got a present for someone on Christmas." He thought as he left the shop. "Now I wonder what the boys are doing now?"

 **Cuts to the scene...**

In the triplets' room, "Oh boy! These potato chips are to die for!" said Dewey munching on them. "Yeah! Look at all the snacks and soda we got!" said Louie as he opened a bottle of Riverra(Parody of the Switzerland soda, Rivella)and started chugging down. "Well, I sure enjoyed the culture of Switzerland. Especially when I ordered room service!" said Huey as he took a plate of chicken wings are started chowing down.

As the triplets feasted, they heard the doorbell ring. Louie got up and took a peek via the peephole. "Who's out there Louie?" asked Dewey. Louie turned to face his brothers with a shaken face. "Uncle...Donald." They gasped and, "Quick! Keep the food and drinks!" Huey ordered as they quickly kept their supply as the doorbell rang a second time. Once everything is kept, Huey answered the door and standing there is indeed, their uncle.

"What took you so long to answer the door?" asked Donald. "Wait...why do I smell French fries?"

"Uh...that was from the dinner buffet." Dewey lied. "Yeah I had a lot of it and maybe, you can smell my breath."

"Okay..." Donald at first sensed some suspicious but dismissed it, "Anyway, you boys want hot chocolate?"

"YEAH!" The triplets shouted. "Okay, I'll be back." Donald headed back to his room and soon enough returned with a tray containing 3 mugs of hot chocolate. "I'll be with Scrooge and Launchpad. You boys better get some sleep. Tonight was fun and chilling and tomorrow it will be."

"Yes Uncle Donald. Goodnight."

"Goodnight boys." Donald then quickly closed the door and hurried off. "Funny that he's in a rush." said Huey. "Who cares? He never knew what we got." said Louie as the triplets took out their purchased refreshments when the door bell rang again. "I'll get it." Dewey went to answer it and when he opened the door, "GOTCHA!"

From outside, Webby pounced on Dewey landing on him as Lena stepped in. "Wow. You boys are partying? Why didn't you invite us ladies to it?"

"You never asked Lena." answered Louie as he gave Lena a bottle of Riverra. "We still have a ton of snacks and drinks for us to enjoy." said Dewey as he shared his fries with Webby.

After the room service food is finished, "That was good." said Huey as he relaxed on his bed. "So, what did you ladies do?"

"Oh, we went to the spa and the sauna." Lena answered. "It was relaxing and refreshing." added Webby. "Wow Dewey, you should have been at the sauna with your girlfriend. That way, you 2 can have a hot and steamy time together privately." Louie teased while snickering as Huey and Lena laughed and Dewey and Webby's cheeks flustered with the colour red. "Let's sing their song!" said Huey and soon enough, it happened just like before.

"Dewey and Webby, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Guys, stop it!" an embarrassed Dewey demanded but they continued on.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes ducklings in a baby carriage!" Huey, Louie and Lena roared with laughter as, "I've had enough of this teasing!" Webby took Dewey's pillows and threw them at Huey and Louie hitting their faces. "POOF! POOF!"

"Hey! What gives?" Louie exclaimed. Then, "Take that Webs!" Lena snatched Louie's pillow and threw it at Webby. "POOF!"

"Oh it is on!" said Webby and the next thing it happened, pillow fight between 5 ducklings.

 **11:30pm...**

A lot of fun they had and now, bedtime. Webby and Lena headed back to their room and the triplets brushed their teeth together. After that, "That was so much fun!" said Louie as he got into his bed. "Yeah! I bet we'll have more fun tomorrow!" said Dewey as he crawled onto his. "Right. Okay, let's get some shuteye." said Huey as the triplets said their goodnights and went to bed with the lights off. As they dozed off. Huey woke up. "I wonder how's Uncle Donald? Oh well, he must be asleep." Huey thought as he dozed off.

 **However for some reason...**

Scrooge, Donald and Launchpad are seen behind the rocks doing something that involving taking a peek as they talked quietly among themselves.

"Oh yes. This is fun..." said Scrooge.

"I see several of them. At most 9 of them and wow! They're removing it! They removing it!" Launchpad exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh boy! We're seeing it!" said Donald.

"Yes we are and that is why it is a lotta fun! Especially when stayin in a 5 star hotel or resort!" said Scrooge proudly.

"Oh boy!" They're getting in! They're getting in!" Launchpad exclaimed as he started sweating.

"Now this is the part where it's a lotta fun!" said Donald.

"You said it!" said Scrooge as the trio continued peeking and sweating. Sheesh...

 **And that's that! First day at a resort for some fun! Especially the sledding! I recall how 2 ducklings want to go sledding down Mt Neverest but it wasn't thrilling enough! I was like, okay not enough fun? Leave that to me in this story! BOOM! Snowstorm hits my face and time for some serious research!**

 **Speaking of research, I sure did plenty of it while writing the chapter. Okay, prepare for the next one! Woo-oo!**


	6. Rinks and Skates

**Chapter 6: Rinks and Skates**

 **Note: Song references in the chapter. They belong to their creators and stuff**

* * *

It all started at the catering area. And it's currently the breakfast hour.

Inside, Dewey and Webby are watching a chef cook up some rosti. "Look at all the potatoes being fried..." Dewey started drooling in excitement. "Eww. Dewey. You're going to stain the floor with your saliva." Webby exclaimed feeling grossed out until the chef finished cooking up the rosti. Seeing this, "I'll have 2 rosti with 2 sausages!" Dewey ordered. "Same thing but with 2 strips of bacon." Webby ordered. The chef nodded and got it prepared. Taking their breakfast, the loveducks headed out to meet with the others.

Soon enough, "There they are!" Dewey exclaimed. "Yeah. Not to mention all those people are still recalling yesterday's stunt that we pulled out. It's like we're famous." said Webby as they settled themselves down with the others as Huey is seen eating waffles, Lena can be seen eating 3 slices of buttered toast with grilled tomatoes, Louie has piled his plate with sausages, bacon and hash browns. Beakly is eating muesli, Launchpad is eating 4 omelettes and a bowl full of baked beans and Scrooge and Donald are both eating sunny side eggs with bacon and sausages.

As they ate, "Hey Uncle Scrooge. Why do you have a red handprint on your cheek?" Louie asked. "Oh? Uh...it's a long story lad." Scrooge replied. "And it's strange that Uncle Donald and Launchpad also have the same print like yours." Huey noticed. "Like what Mr McDee said, long story."

"Agreed." said Donald as he, Launchpad and Scrooge gave each other a sheepish smile. The rest stared at them with quivered eyebrows.

 **After breakfast...**

The triplets and Webby headed outside. "We did skiing yesterday so today-"

"ICE SKATING!" Webby cheered loudly interrupting Huey. "Yeah...I was gonna say that..." Huey sighed to himself but maintained positivity as the ducklings used the backdoor.

Outside, "If we are to go ice skating, we need to rent out some of those ice skates." said Huey. "Heh. One problem is, none of us know how to ice skate." Louie revealed to the group. "Wait a minute...he's got a point. How come none of us thought of it?" Dewey wanted to know. "Cool it guys. You know what they say, there's a first time in everything." Huey assured to his brothers. "Yeah! It's also my first time and I want to try it out!" added Webby. Dewey and Louie looked at each other for a moment. Then, "Let's just get this over with."

"Great! Let's skate!" said Huey. And off they go.

At the ice rink, the 4 ducklings are putting on the ice skates rented out. "I have this book called, "The Art of Ice Skating." Huey began. "And I've read everything and knew the basics." He then entered the rink and skated around. "That guy is one fast learner." Webby described. "Heh. Way too intelligent at this age. Did you know that he can read best selling novels within an hour." said Louie. "Wow..." a surprised Webby exclaimed in slow motion.

Well, Huey's hitting the rink good so, "I just need to balance and, "WHOA!" One step and Louie slid on the ice all the way till he landed his head onto the other side in which his head got covered in snow. He then got up. "I'm still standing!" Louie got on the ice and began struggling.

And now, "Okay Webby, you can do this. Boy, I never thought the balance is pretty unstable." Dewey is standing on the ice trying to balance himself while Webby is entering the rink slowly. "I'm so worried about this." Once she's in the rink, "I don't this-WHOOOA!"

"KSH!"

Butt on the ice. Pretty hilarious. And, "Here." Like a gentleduck, Dewey helped Webby up an by the time she's up. "Yikes!" Dewey lost balance and, "BSH!"

"Ow...What's up with this ice rink?" Dewey complained as Webby helped him up and also nearly slipped but he caught her in time.

As for Louie, "Things could have gone bad but there's still a chance that I can-"

"SLIP!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A sliding duckling can be seen as he slid through a few ice skaters causing them to stumble and, "BAM!"

"OW! Louie!" Huey shouted. "You made me lose focus!"

"Shut it Huey! I'm still sliding!" Louie shouted back as he crashed onto a tree and the icicles hanging on the branches fell around him and now, Louie's in prison as Huey skated to him and chopped the icicles into half freeing his brother.

"You need to be very calm and then, you can maintain your stability and skate without stumbling." Huey advised him as he got up and skated off.

Meanwhile, Dewey and Webby are still struggling. "I can't believe we haven't made our move yet!" said Webby. "Oh great! We'll be stuck in the same spot still trying to skate around but the result will be a slip!" Dewey exclaimed and right now, both ducklings are holding hands together until, "Dewey? I think I got an idea."

"Cool Webby. What is it?" Webby whispered it to Dewey and he smiled positively about it.

So while holding hands, "Okay...here we go." said Webby and the next thing it happened, they surprisingly started ice skating and dancing at the same time together. They smiled at each other as they skated around together while applying dance moves. "No way..." Louie noticed. "Amazing..." Huey exclaimed as the couple spilt up and individually ice skate around the rink! "I'm feeling the chilling breeze when I go faster!" Dewey exclaimed as he jumped in the air rotating his body around and landed with ease. "I'm doing it! Yes! I'm doing it!" Webby cheered as she spun around real fast until she became dizzy as Dewey grabbed her and they skated together. "That was so much fun!" She cheered. "Your plan worked! We're like figure skaters now!" Dewey added as they laughed together while skating around.

"I'm impressed at those two!" said Huey as Louie skated to him. "I told you it'll work."

"Heh. Though it's not that bad. Now, I'll just sit on the snow and wait." said Louie.

"What? You haven't skated around the rink yet!" said Huey.

"Of course I did! While sliding around! Well, Louie out for now!" Louie skated back and removed the skates. Then, he plopped on the snow and used his phone to watch Smosh videos.

 **Now back at the resort...**

Lena is walking around the first level window shopping at the souvenir stores. "Too dry. Too ugly. Not my type. Boring." Those were her thoughts as she walked around when, "Hmmm...this is one pretty accessory." She's now examining a hairclip. It has the design of a butterfly. "Maybe I can do something about it..."

Soon enough, it's purchased, placed in a box and wrapped up. "Took me long enough to get a present for someone." said Lena as she left the shop and headed to the lift lobby.

At the lift lobby, "Hey Lena!" She turned to see the triplets and Webby. "I take it that ice skating was pretty cool."

"Yep. Especially for those 2 figure skating loveducks." said Louie as he got a text message. "Oh look. Uncle Scrooge wants us to meet him for lunch."

"Good call. The ice skating sure drained my energy and now, I'm starving." said Huey as the lift opened up and they got in.

 **At the 2nd level...**

Once they arrived, they headed to the catering area and there, they can see the adults dipping pieces of bread, sausages and potatoes into cheese fondue. "Ah the lads and lasses are here! Come, taste the cheese! It's very cheesy and tasty!" Scrooge called out to them as they headed to the group. "So, what have you been doin kids?" asked Scrooge. "Wasted my time walking around the resort just for fun." said Lena. "Ice skating for the rest." answered Huey. "Ice skating? Boy, The last time I went ice skating was with Daisy!" Donald recalled. "Ahhh...it was fun until you boys pelted me with snowballs just for laffs!"

"Oh...yeah. But that's because you wrecked our snowduck by driving the car through it." said Huey.

"That, was an accident. Not to mention you made it on the main road!" Donald stated.

"Alright boys. Enough and eat your cheese." Beakly suggested as she dipped a potato into the fondue and consumed it. "Hey guys. Look what happens when I dip the sausage." Louie dipped it and, "Ta-da! Cheesausage!" Louie named it. All laughed in enjoyment as they followed Louie's example.

 **After lunch...**

In the girls' room, the triplets, Webby and Lena are just hanging out for a while. "I heard there's a karaoke room in the bar. Wanna hang there tonight?" asked Lena. "Cool. I get to sing because I'm the coolest singer ever." Louie boasted. "Even cooler than my older brothers."

"POOF! POOF!" Went the pillows as they landed onto Louie's face with impact. Webby and Lena laughed as Louie pounced onto his older brothers and the triplets started wresting with one another. "Hey! Careful! That's my bed you're all sitting on!" Webby called out. "Is it just me or is this scene just like in that 1930 cartoon?" Lena wondered to herself as, "Okay boys. Enough with the roughness messing on my bed please." Webby urged as they immediately stopped. "Oh...uh...sorry..." The triplets said it together as they got off the bed.

After that, Lena looked through the window and saw some stuff going on. "Hey Webs. Your granny's snowboarding with her fan club. Check it out."

"WHAT?!" Webby went to check it out. "OH MY GOSH! MY GRANNY'S GOT A FAN CLUB OF HER OWN!" She shouted with overexcitement and loudly. "Wait...what's a fan club?"

"A fan club is a club in which a group of people was formed in the idolization and dedication of someone." Huey explained. "Yeah and right now, the fan club is crowd surfing her around." Louie added as the ducklings all took a peek. During that, "Hey look! The Ice Hockey Rink is empty!" Dewey noticed. "Alright! Ice hockey time!" Huey declared as the brothers cheered and ran out of the room. "So...you wanna tag along?" Webby asked. "I guess I have nothing to do but to do some sketching." said Lena. So they left.

As they left the room keeping their room keys and putting on their winter coats, "I think I hear your uncle relax in a Jacuzzi." said Lena.

 **Inside...**

"I'm so rich! Rich enough to have a room with a king-sized bed and a Jacuzzi!" Scrooge is in the large rectangular shaped Jacuzzi drinking wine and viewing the mountain scene. "Beakly sure is enjoyin herself."

 **Outside...**

"Yup. I hear bubbling. No let's go." said Webby as they made their way to the lift and went down.

 **Outside again...(:P)**

At the Ice Hockey Rink, the triplets arrived and already, they rented out ice skates, hockey sticks and a puck. "Okay, time for some swinging!" Huey got the puck ready as the triplets begin skating around the rink hitting the puck around.

Once they have started, Webby and Lena showed up. "I got to get started!" Webby cheered as she went to rent out ice skates and a hockey stick. Lena on the other hand just sat on the bench, took out her pencil and sketchbook and started sketching the mountains.

As for Webby, she just put on her skates and, "Here goes the ice runner!" She called out entering the rink as the puck struck by Huey was seen sliding by, "I'll get it!" Dewey and Louie skated to get when, "ZIP!"

"I GOT IT!"

"WHAT? WEBBY?" And also, "BAM!" Now 2 ducklings are sitting on the ice dazed. Lena chuckled as she continued her sketching.

At the rink, "I'm surprised you want to play." said Huey. "Like what you said just now, there's a first time in everything." said Webby. "Atta girl!" Huey and Webby then hi-5 each other as, "Okay, you wanna play. Fine, but don't play rough. Please." said Louie. "Who said I was gonna play rough?" asked Webby as she struck the puck real hard and fast as, "ZIP!"

"YIKES!" Both Dewey and Louie ducked as the puck hit the side post of the creaser and, "THWACK!"

"OW!" They looked to see Huey clutching his chest. "Oops." said Webby. "Maybe I was...a little...too rough?" she asked smiling sheepishly.

 **A few minutes later...**

"Okay, time to practice some scoring. Louie, you'll be the goaltender." Huey assigned.

"Why am I always the goaltender? Can I at least do some scoring?" complained Louie.

"Ugh...fine. For now, you'll still be the goaltender and after a while, change roles. Happy?" asked Huey.

"Yeah whatever. Let's play ice hockey." said Louie as he skated to the creaser and is in position. "Can I score?" asked Webby. "Okay, but not too rough. Remember that." Dewey advised her. Webby got the message and got ready. Her hockey stick is in front of the puck. She eyed at the goaltender and the crease. After a minute, "Target acquired." She thought. She rasied her hockey stick up and, "HYEAH!"

 **"WHACK!"**

"I DID NOT VOLUNTEER FOR THIS!" A panicked Louie shouted as he jumped out of the way of the puck that rapidly entered the goaltender. "OM MY GOSH! I scored! I scored!" Webby cheered as she spun around while skating. As for Louie, "I wish you can be gentle..." He whimpered as he got back into position only to scream when Webby struck the puck again with power. "Now that's what I call a slapshot!" Huey descried as Louie screamed again when Webby used the same shot the third time. "Good thing I lent Webby, "The Art of Ice Hockey". Fast learner she is."

 **5 minutes later...**

"Okay, Louie. I'll take your place." Dewey skated to Louie as he felt relived. "At least my brothers are gentle." He thought as they switched gear. Once Dewey's ready, "Game on!" Huey struck but Dewey saved. The same goes for Louie and for Webby, "Try to block this!"

"Not again..." Huey sighed as, "HYEAH!"(Oh gosh. Webby...)

 **"WHACK!"**

Dewey had his eyes on the puck and, "WHACK!"

"Ha! Nice try. Again!" Webby did it again and Dewey blocked it, it hit a tree, a bench and...

...

...

...

...

...

Right past Lena over the head and, "BAM!"

"Ow..." Huey groaned as all looked to see that the puck hit a bird and it's dead as it got buried in the snow. "Oh-kay...that was insane." said Dewey.

"Ah who cares? At least no one died except for that winged wacko." said Louie as he got ready, he struck the puck and, "GOAL! Finally after some time I beat ya Huey!" Louie cheered as he spun his hockey stick around but it dropped. "Shoot. Slipped off again..." He grumbled. After that, Huey struck but missed and it went on for a few minutes.

After that, "Let me try being the goaltender!" Webby volunteered. "Okay Webs." Dewey called out as they skated to each other and exchanged gear. Once Webby is all geared and ready, "This should be easy." said Louie confidently as he struck the puck making a shot. Webby eyed on it and, "WHACK!"

"Uh-oh." said Huey as, "THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!"

"AAAAAAHH!" All 3 boys can be on the ice dazed for a while. "Wow...that was overpowered." Lena noticed as they got up. "What kind of shot was this?" asked Dewey. "Must be a ricochet. Some sort of rebound off a surface onto another in the form of a projectile." Huey explained. "Well then, I suggest we play rough back at her since she does." Louie suggested. All 3 brothers then discussed privately and then, Huey left and got 2 more pucks.

Once all are in position, "Alright Webby! Try this one for a challenge!" Louie called out.

"I love challenges! Bring it on!" Webby dared them. They nodded at each and struck the pucks together making wrist shots. "They're gonna make it!" said Dewey when suddenly, "I don't think so..." said a crafty Webby as she spun her hockey stick and all 3 pucks got deflected one by one and, "Uh-oh." Huey noticed and, "BSH!"

"OW!" The triplets groaned as they rubbed their foreheads. "Good thing they're made of rubber. If it's metal, we'll all be seriously injured from the strong impact." Huey stated as they got up. "Again." said Dewey as they used the same tactic. But likewise, Webby used her tactic again and this, time. "Ouch. 3 ricochets." Lena predicted and soon enough, whacking and groaning took place. "Okay! Okay! You know what Webby, you're too rough on defence more than offence. Let's switch." said Huey. So they switched roles and now, Huey's defending the creaser and the rest just scored around for fun even if they missed.

After some practice on scoring which involves using different shots, they practiced some checking. "Try to take it from me." Louie teased as he skated around with the puck by his stick when Webby appeared in front of him. Louie tried to get through but, "Got it!" Webby swept it off and had it in possession as she skated around when, "Not for long!" Huey skated by and poked the puck out of Webby's possession as, "Sorry Hubert. It's now mine!" Dewey called out skating around with the puck. They had fun using different types of checking despite Louie colliding on his brothers in some of the checking types. And in one practice, Huey was moving around with the puck when, "GOTCHA!" Webby ambushed him and swiped it off and, "WHACK!"

"OW! MY BEAK!" Huey stumbled and checked his beak. "Ow..." He groaned. "OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY!" Webby went to help Huey up and checked his beak. "Which part of the beak did I hit you on?"

"I don't know. It's just a bruise anyway. I can still talk at least." Huey assured to her as a relived Webby hugged him. After that, "Now where's the puck?" asked Louie. Then , the 4 ducklings found it resting in the middle of the rink. **"IT'S MINE!"**

All of them skated to it with their sticks ready and the result?

 **"WHAM! BAM! KSH! BSH!"**

"Ow...now I seeing a pile of ducks on ice." said Lena as at the rink, all of them experienced a crash collision course. Then, Huey started laughing followed by Dewey, Louie and finally, Webby. All 4 ducklings laughed as they got up. "That was so much fun!" said Webby. "You can say that! I always enjoy playing ice hockey." said Dewey. "Yup. We even watch Canadian ice hockey teams pit themselves against each other in matches." said Louie. "Yeah and right now, I think it's enough. I could really ease myself." said Huey. "And I know where we can do so." said Louie. "You mean..."

"Exactly Dewford."

 **So later...**

Louie can be seen exiting a room and he has a towel wrapped around his waist. He entered another room and there, his brothers are seen relaxing. "Onsens are aka hot springs right Huey?"

"Exactly Dewey. Japan is known for their bathing facilities and it sure is easing my bones from all the skating we did."

"Heh. And I was just getting." said Louie as he got in right after throwing his towel off in which the scene only shows his hand holding his towel and throwing it as it landed by the other 2 towels.

As the triplets eased themselves. "Man, I can sleep here all night while feeling the heat." said Dewey. "But...you'll lose all your feathers and thus, you become featherless." said Huey. "Shut up!" Dewey replied laughing as he pushed his brother. "It's a good thing we had this whole area for ourselves." said Louie. "Yeah. I wonder about the girls?" Dewey wondered.

 **Beside them...**

"My body's tingling in excitement!" squealed Webby as she and Lena got into the onsen with towels wrapped around their bodies. "Temperature's pretty decent." said Lena as they relaxed. "Mmmm...just like Japan."

"Japan? You've been there before?" asked Webby.

"Yeah. Entered the country as a stowaway and travelled around as a stowaway. I'm well-travelled if you ask me." said Lena as she watched Webby close her eyes and submerged herself. "Now where did she go?" She wondered when, "SPLOOSH!"

"SPLASH ATTACK!" Webby resurfaced in front of her delivering a splash at her. "Oh gosh Webby! Alright, I'll play along." The next thing it happened, Webby and Lena laughed and splashed about at each other.

 **And beside them...(Don't worry. It's private so they can't see each other due to gender issues)**

"I can hear laughter." said Huey. "I can hear splashing." said Dewey. Then, "Hey Dewey. I dare you to go to the other side and have a private moment or 2 with your girlfriend." Louie dared. "WHAT?" Dewey turned red as, "Yeah Dewey! Go and see Webby and have fun with her!" Huey teased. "Shut up!" Dewey then tried to dunk his brothers but they splashed him instead so the triplets had some fun with laughing and splashing.

 **Meanwhile...**

Beakly just finished snowboarding as all the dudes behind can be seen cheering for her. As she made her way to the lift lobby. "Well, what do we have here?" Beakly went to a gift shop and saw the latest product. "The Twin Hook Shooter. Modern and Easy to use. Fires 2 grappling hooks instead of one. Upgraded version of current grappling guns." Beakly looked at the price as the owner came out to attend to her. "Anything ma'am?"

"Yes sir." Beakly took out some money and pointed at the Twin Hook Shooter. "Sold it is!" The owner declared.

In the poolroom, Donald and Launchpad are hanging out. "Stripes or Solids?" asked Launchpad. "Depends." answered Donald as he struck the cue ball that scattered 15 billiard balls of colours, numbers and types.

In his room, Scrooge can be seen looking at the view drinking some champagne. "Ahhh...it's good to be rich! Though this is our last night but still, it's all good..." Scrooge then got a call and, "Yes. Yes. Have them delivered at out dropstep via paradrop. Okay, thank you." After that, "All settled for Christmas."

 **Sometime later...**

Right after dinner, the 5 ducklings reached the bar. "Is it okay to enter? I mean, none of us are 18 and above." said Huey. "Leave that to me." Lena assured to them as they approached the place and there, a bouncer stopped them. "You kids are not allowed in here. See that sign? Under 18 not allowed."

"And there's only 5 of us. We'll get 13 more individuals and we're all set." said Louie. That stunned the bouncer and made the other ducklings laugh. "Chillax bouncy guy. We only want to hit the karaoke room. Is it okay?" asked Lena. He thought for a while.

After a while, "Alright. I guess this area is okay for you kids." He opened the door and let them in.

Inside, "The karaoke room should be...there!" Let's go!" Lena took the lead as the others followed him while looking around at the bar. They can see the bartender operating at the area where he manages drinks. There are tables and chairs and a large TV showing football matches. Even a table football and a pinball game can be seen and now, there are several men in here just hanging out and stuff. "So this is what a bar looks like." said Dewey. "I wonder what does a nightclub look like? I hear there are lots of hot girls in here." said Louie. "I suggest you don't talk about it." said Huey as the group found 2 rooms and they took the one to the left.

Inside, they can see a round table between 2 couches. On the table are several functional microphones and in front is a stage. An attendant working on the sound system noticed them. "Here for some entertainment?"

"Yeah. We're be hanging out here for a while." answered Lena. "I see. You need some assistance like lyrics or something?" asked the attendant. "Well...probably not. We listen to a lot of songs and know the lyrics." answered Louie. (Wait, does karaoke work like this? Hmmm...more serious research then)

"Okay...well, I'll be playing soundtracks and I have all kinds of it from every song." said the attendant. "Cool. Let's have some fun then." said Huey as the group went to take a seat as Louie took a mic and went onstage. "I'm gonna sing, 'Apologize'." Louie announced. Upon hearing the song, the attendant got the soundtrack ready and before it can begin, there was a knock on the door.

Surprised, Dewey went to answer it and there, another attendant. "Any refreshments?" He asked. Before Dewey can say anything, "Yeah! 12 cans of soda!" Louie called out. "Make sure it's coke!"

"Gotcha!" The attendant called out as he looked at Dewey. "Anything else?"

"You...have snacks?" asked Dewey. "Like...fries?"

"Oh yes we do." The attendant answered.

"Cool. 2 large fries please." Dewey ordered as the attendant nodded at him and left.

Once it's done, "Okay, can I get started? Hit it!" Louie called out as the attendant played the soundtrack. As it began, Louie made his move. (When it comes to songs, I just used a portion of it)

 _I'm holdin' on a rope_  
 _Got me ten feet off the ground_  
 _I'm hearing what you say_  
 _But I just can't make a sound (Oh yea..)_

 _They tell me that you mean it_  
 _Then you go and cut me down_  
 _But wait_  
 _You tell me that your sorry_  
 _Didn't think I'd turn around_  
 _And sayyyyyyyyyyyyy_

Louie then started using his charisma to feel good while singing the chorus.

 _That it's too late to apologize_  
 _It's too late_  
 _Said it's too late to apologize_  
 _It's too late_

"Wow...Louie thinks he can sing well." said Dewey.

2 minutes later, Louie ended his song and did a bow. "Wow...like a famous celebrity singer." Lena exclaimed as the ducklings clapped for him. Then, "Heh. Told you all I'm a good singer. Now, who shall I pick?" Louie asked. "Pick Webby." Huey suggested. "WHAT? But I-"

"Just give it a try Webby. Singing is one thing we all love to do." Dewey encouraged her. "He's got a point." agreed Lena. Webby sighed but went onstage as Louie gave her the mike.

Onstage, "Any song?" The attendant asked her. "Uh...I don't know. Can you pick a random soundtrack for me?" asked Webby. The attendant got the message and started making his choice as the door opened and the same attendant that Dewey attended to arrived with cans of soda and fries.

Once everything's settled, the attendant played a random soundtrack and it's jazzy and lively and for some reason, Webby found it familiar so she started singing.

 _I stay out too late, got nothing in my brain_  
 _That's what people say, mmhmm, that's what people say, mmhmm_  
 _I go on too many dates, but I can't make them stay_  
 _At least that's what people say, mmhmm, that's what people say. mmhmm_

 _But I keep cruising_  
 _Can't stop, won't stop moving_  
 _It's like I got this music in my mind_  
 _Saying it's gonna be alright_

"Wow Dewey, you girl sings marvellously!" Huey teased nudging his brother as Webby who's feeling excitement entering her became lively.

 _Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_  
 _And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_  
 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
 _I shake it off, I shake it off_  
 _Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_  
 _And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_  
 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

Huey was right about Webby as Dewey stared at her excitement...beauty and after a few minutes, Webby did a pose and the group cheered for her. "Excellent singing Englabeth!" Lena complimented in that British accent or something. "And now, Brittania, it is your turn to do what I just did." Webby replied in that British accent too.

 _I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas plays_  
 _Fold 'em, let 'em, hit me, raise it baby stay with me (I love it)_  
 _Love Game intuition play the cards with spades to start_  
 _And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh_  
 _I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,_  
 _I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

"Wow...some singing." said Louie eating some fries. Right now, Lena is singing the chorus.

 _Can't read my_  
 _Can't read my_  
 _No he can't read my poker face_  
 _(She's got me like nobody)_  
 _Can't read my_  
 _Can't read my_  
 _No he can't read my poker face_  
 _(She is gonna let nobody)_

 _P p p poker face, p p p poker face_  
 _(Muh muh muh muh)_  
 _P p p poker face, p p poker face_  
 _(Muh muh muh muh)_

"Ooooooh. I wonder what's a poker face?" Webby asked as the triplets just smacked their faces.

After Lena, "My turn!" Huey got onstage taking the mike from her. "Play the soundtrack of 'Happy'!" Huey ordered as it's being played

 _It might seem crazy what I'm about to say_  
 _Sunshine she's here, you can take a break_  
 _I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space_  
 _With the air, like I don't care, baby, by the way_

 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

While Huey is singing, all are clapping their hands even the attendant except for Louie because he's drinking 2 cans of soda to satisfy himself.

And finally, "Alright Dewey. Go up there and sing a love song to the girl you like sit beside with." Huey teased causing a flustered Dewey to feel...well, flustered.(Dang it! I dunno what I was doing. :P)

So Dewey went onstage and, "Hmmm...how about..." He then went to the attendant whispering something to him. He got the message and once Dewey's ready, he played the soundtrack.

 _Just a smile and the rain is gone_  
 _Can hardly believe it (yeah)_  
 _There's an angel standing next to me_  
 _Reaching for my heart_

 _Just a smile and there's no way back_  
 _Can hardly believe it (yeah)_  
 _But there's an angel and she's calling me_  
 _Reaching for my heart_

 _I know, that I'll be ok now_  
 _This time it's real_

Webby's eyes become starry somehow. "Such a great singer..." She thought and she became very dreamy when hearing him sing the chorus.

 _I lay my love on you_  
 _It's all I want to do_  
 _Every time I breathe I feel brand new_  
 _You open up my heart_  
 _Show me all your love, and walk right through_  
 _As I lay my love on you_

Throughout the singing, Dewey danced and sang about and all cheered for him. "Lay your love on Webby!" Louie cheered.

This went on and...Dewey took a bow. All cheered for him. "This karaoke is so enjoyable!" said Huey. "How about so more singing?" asked Webby. "YEAH!" All cheered in agreement.

So they had more fun as the triplets sang a few boy band songs together, Webby and Lena singing popular and jazzy songs and under lots of pressure, Dewey and Webby sang romance songs together as a loving couple as the others woo at them for fun.

 **And so...**

After lots of singing, the group left the room. "Man, I really like this! We should do this again!" said Huey. "Totally!" agreed Dewey. "Heh. You're saying this so that you can sing out your love to a cute duckling with a pink bow and-OW!"

"Enough of this Louie." Webby reminded him as he clutched his arm. The group then made their way back to their rooms.

 **Soon enough...**

Upon reaching the 9th floor, they ran into Beakly. "Hi granny! How's everything?"

"Oh it's all good Webby. And you?"

"Sang karaoke!"

"That's very nice." Then, "Hey...where's Uncle Scrooge?" asked Huey. Then, the lift opened up and Scrooge, Donald and Launchpad got out and for some reason, "Come to think of it, didn't we see a red handprint on their cheeks? Now I see double on both cheeks." Lena noticed. "So...what happened to you and what were you doing?" asked Dewey. "None of your business lad. Now if you excuse me, I have a bubble bath to prepare." Scrooge went to his room as, "I'll be in your room boys."

"Hot chocolate Uncle Donald?"

"Yes Louie."

 **So later...**

"Rich and warm..." said Huey as he sipped the drink. "I feel so sleepy whenever I drink this kind of drink." said Dewey. "Sometimes, it's good with cake or donut. If I'm correct." said Louie. After drinking, Donald returned and Webby tagged along. "Okay boys, time for a bedtime story."

"WHAT? We're too old for that!" Huey complained.

"Yeah! We're not little children like before!" Dewey complained.

"Not to mention most of the stories are very boring." Louie complained along. "Oh come on! He was gonna read, "Star Wars: The Phantom Menace." Webby revealed.

 **"STAR WARS!? WE LOVE STAR WARS!"** The triplets shouted. (YEAH! I also love Star Wars! I even watched the Last Jedi!)

"Okay! Sit down all of you and I'll begin!" said Donald. So the ducklings sat down on the beds as Donald sat on a couch and began.

 **After the story...**

"First time, the story is amazing!" said Huey. "Yeah! Thanks Uncle Donald!" Louie added as the triplets hugged their uncle. "Awww...thanks boys. Now get some sleep. This is our last night here and tomorrow, we're booking out. Huey, make sure you and your brothers pack up for tomorrow and don't leave anything behind. Got it?"

"You can count on me Uncle Donald!"

"Very good. Goodnight boys and Webby."

"Goodnight!" As Donald left, "I got to get some shuteye. Goodnight." Webby greeted. "Yeah, goodnight." The triplets greeted but Dewey approached her and grabbed her shoulder pulling her closer to him as he smooched her beak. After that, "My way of saying goodnight to you."

"Ooooh. I should greet you in this manner." So Webby pulled Dewey close to her giving him some smooching on his beak when. "CLICK!"

"Got it!" They broke it off and were flustered to see Louie with the camera as he and Huey snickered. Well no matter, all the ducks at least went to bed. The stay at the resort was one of the best time they had together as a family.

 **Way off the schedule first of all. Originally, last chapter was suppose to be released on Christmas Day so instead, it'll be released by the end of this month or before that.**

 **So far, the gift part is closed. So, any gift idea you have well, sorry. Wait till next time if possible.**

 **And now, Merry Christmas to all the fanfiction writers in this website! And to those writing Ducktales, I greet you all the same greeting! As we enter 2018, it'll be one adventurous year for us as we have fun writing stories together about the cartoon! Not to mention that the wait for the next episode is way too long. It was rumoured that February 2018 will be the month, they'll continue on with the cartoon. Sheesh. I am feeling all cranky for this.**

 **Okay, done with this chapter. Final chapter, let's work on it! Woo-oo!**


	7. Twas the Night During Christmas

**Chapter 7: Twas the Night During Christmas**

* * *

Back at Duckburg a few days later after the vacation in the ski resort and in the afternoon, all are preparing for Christmas. Families are preparing feasts, kids are preparing cookies and milk and hanging stockings by the fireplace of the chimneys, families meeting up for greetings, some teens are singing carols at doorsteps, donations are being asked by volunteers, more kids playing in the snow like making snow angels, snowmen and had snowball fights in which one of the snowballs hit car and a collision took place but both victims are still jolly for some reason(Sheesh...)and finally, a large Christmas tree is being set up at the centre of the city. Joy and happiness the city is filled with as the day that Christmas is celebrated is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Today.

In McDuck Manor at about 5:30pm, Donald and Beakly just left the gifts they got from the trip. "So many gifts...bought by the kids and some are actually ordered and delivered here. I wonder who?" asked Donald. "I thought of the same thing but no matter, we've got a plan to execute." said Beakly.

So, they gathered Launchpad and the ducklings. "Listen up, we're throwing a Christmas party." Beakly announced. "And it's gonna be a family event for all of us." Donald added. All cheered in excitement. "So granny, what's the plan? I'm so hyped up!" Webby cheered and then, did a backflip. "Calm down. Now, for a long time in the past, your uncle celebrates Christmas all by himself. This party will change him when he experiences it. So, Launchpad."

"Yeah?"

"Bring Mr McDuck around the city for a while, that'll give us time to set up this party. Be back with him by 8pm."

"Roger, Roger Beakly."

"You're too obedient. Just like those mindless battle droids." Lena exclaimed to herself quietly. "The rest of us will prepare a family feast." Beakly continued on. "Will it be like Thanksgiving?" asked Huey. "Almost but we did Thanksgiving already and the feast will be different." Donald explained. "Exactly. Now, be in the kitchen kids. We're gonna need all the help we can get." Beakly added. "Well...I guess we'll pitch in. Let's just do it." said Louie. "This is gonna be one awesome and joyous party ever!" Dewey cheered as the ducklings left the dining room.

Now that they're alone, "I hope the plan we discussed in chapter 4 will work." said Donald. "I hope so too. Things have changed and it's time Mr McDuck must at least try to adapt to it." Beakly replied back. "And speaking of which, where's the grumpy old duck up to?" Donald asked.

 **Outside...**

At the shores(where the kids tried to canoe and where Webby was left behind and then met Lena in that beagle episode), Scrooge is inspecting some project at the area. It appears to be completely covered at the front via a drop down tent and through it, shadows can be seen in which a boat can be seen for instance. "This will guarantee and benefit Donald real good." Scrooge thought to himself. Then, a pelican foreman emerged from the side. "Almost done Mr McDuck."

"Good. By evening, it must be complete. I will return later to inspect it."

"Gotcha."

As Scrooge left the area, Launchpad drove by in the limo. "Care for a little drive around Mr McDee?"

"Well...I am startin to feel bored. Okay, take me around the city for while. Then, we head back to the manor."

"Sure thing!" So Scrooge got in and Launchpad drove him to the city.

 **Now that this happened...**

Back at the manor in the kitchen, Beakly is roasting a large whole chicken(I love chicken)while Huey is working on Caesar Salad. "Cherry tomatoes, check. Dressing, check." As Huey worked it out, beside him, "Ugh! Mashing potatoes is straining my arm!" Louie complained as he worked on it. "Huey, can we switch tasks?"

"Nope. You do that, you're considered a lazy bum." Huey reprimanded as Louie groaned and thought of asking Lena who was mixing gravy and cooking soup at the same time but she stared at him aware of some scheme in which Louie groaned again and continued mashing.

While this was happening, "Tedious. I worry I may mess it up." said Dewey who's chopping potatoes. "Relax, cooking is something. Granny sure taught me some skills on that." Webby put on oven mittens and placed a roast beef in the oven.

And for Donald, he's cooking chipolatas and just tasted one. "Oh boy! This is a perfect taste!" He said to himself as the group continued cooking up a Christmas feast. Good thing the decorations are already in place.

 **At the city...**

Launchpad drove Scrooge into the city as around the streets, all the citizens are being merry and joyful as they worked and had fun. "Oh...this disgusts me..." Scrooge thought to himself. "I still think of the past that took place in every holiday in the month of December." The limo drove past shops, stores, restaurants and businesses in which all the employees are enjoying themselves at work and the places have sales. "Oh my...look at all of them. Their Christmas spirit sure is lively..." Scrooge muttered to himself.

The limo drove on as it passed by the mall and stopped at a red light. From there, "Ah...I remember that day I took the kids to the mall so that they can do some Christmas shopping."

"Really Launchpad?"

"Yeah. They bought many gifts for each other, for me and who knows? Even for you." Scrooge was shocked to hear this. "And no wonder Louie took my credit card." He thought. "Hmmm...this seems to lighten me up but why?" Scrooge could feel his heart beating in concern as the light turn green and the limo drove on.

A few minutes later, "Launchpad, stop the limo. I'm goin to get some donuts."

"Chocolate glazed donuts?"

"Yes." Scrooge got out and walked towards the donut shop called, "House of Donuts."

Soon enough, he left the sop carrying a large box in a bag. "20 chocolate glazed donuts with 40 percent discount. Not a bad sale." Scrooge thought. He then turned to his left and saw something.

Right in front of him is a bunny girl. She's looking at something outside the shop. Her bunny parents are nearby putting their groceries in the car. Wondering what the girl's looking at, Scrooge approached with discreet.

It didn't take long for him to see that she was looking at a Christmas Edition teddy bear. She then ran to her parents pointing at it, but they shook their heads firmly. Seeing this, Scrooge made his move and sneaked in.

Back outside, the girl is still trying to convince her parents but they firmly shook their heads when they noticed that the toy is sold. The girl felt really sad as the door opened and Scrooge came out. As the sad girl faced the ground, a shadow loomed above her as a present was presented in front of her. Surprised, she looked up to see Scrooge with a smile. "Here. Merry Christmas." He said quietly to her. From sadness to elation, the girl thanked him and her parents amazed at his action then shook his hand and after that, Scrooge headed back to the limo.

When he got back inside, "That was nice of you sir. I never see you did this in your whole life." Launchpad explained. "Wait...I really...did it?" Scrooge stammered. "Well of course, you know what they say, it's more blessed to give than to receive." said Launchpad. "Just shut the duck up and just keep drivin around. And why did tha author made me swear?!" (My answer is, for fun! LOLOLOLOL!)

So Launchpad continued the driving around and now, another red light and beside the limo. "Oh look, some high school students singing Christmas carols! I'm gonna make a donation!" Forgetting about driving rules, Launchpad got out and dumped into a few coins and notes in a cauldron between the singers. He listened to it a bit and peeked into the cauldron. "I don't believe." He exclaimed under his breath. This was surprising for the cauldron only had a small amount of money. "Charity can't get much attention." Launchpad thought.

All of a sudden, Launchpad felt something. Yes, right beside him. He saw a hand take out a stack of notes and dump it in the cauldron. "No way...

...

...

...

...

...

"Mr McDee?"

"Yes Launchpad? Well, you do have a point on what you say just now. Now come, take me back to the manor. I've seen enough." Launchpad got the message as the quickly head back to the limo and drove off before heavy traffic can be built up.

Inside, "I got a feeling that by now, they should be done." Launchpad thought. Then, he received a text message. "Bingo." He thought. So he drove Scrooge back to the manor. "Hey, uh, Mr McDee, what caused you to make a hefty donation?"

"Well...uh..." Scrooge can't think of an answer because first, he felt his heart beating in anxiety and his hands are sweaty over the good deeds he did. "What the duck is happenin to me..." Then, "HEY! I told you not to make me swear!" (And I told you, for fun and I don't care. HA!)

As the limo left the city, it was now going through the fun and celebration.

For instance, in Glomgold Industries, Flintheart threw a party for his staff and they feasted and drank. Flintheart drank so much he ended up taking off his clothes leaving his underwear and dancing on the table like a drunkard. His employees laughed at him as they partied some more.

In the Junkyard, the Beagle Boys are having fun as each group gave a Christmas gift to their mom as she gloated in excitement opening each present while her boys partied with feasting, drinking and brawling thanks to the 6th Avenue Meanies for starting the brawl resulting in chaos among all the Beagle Boy groups.

And in Waddle, Mark Beaks threw a party for his employees in way to not only celebrate Christmas but to the fact that CEO of Waddle has reached a million followers. Right now, all are taking pictures with each other, having selfies and posting anything in all social media.

 **And now, on the way...**

The limo is near the manor and now, night is coming too. Then, "By now, it should be completed." Scrooge thought as the limo stopped by at the project he was inspecting earlier and now, he got out of the vehicle and from the dropdown tent, the foreman emerged. "All done Mr McDuck."

"Excellent Bon. Let me have a look around." Scrooge went inside and had a look around.

After 2 minutes, "Perfect! The money will be deposited into your account by tomorrow along with your colleagues."

"Understood Mr McDuck. Thanks for calling us." Bon and his colleagues which are all pelicans then packed up and left via truck. "Now I wonder about the lads, lasses, Beakly and Donald. I shall check on them." Scrooge thought as the limo drove to the manor.

Once they arrived, they got out and entered the manor only to see a sign in front of them.

 _"Special event in the dining room."_

"What is goin on?" Scrooge demanded to know. "I dunno sir...how about you follow what the sign...says." Launchpad suggested. "Fine! It better be good!" So they made their way to the dining room.

Once they arrived, "Why is the lights off? This doesn't make any sense!" Scrooge exclaimed in disgust as he went and turned on the lights.

"CLICK!"

 **"MERRY CHRISTMAS UNCLE SCROOGE!"**

At that moment, Scrooge was startled as he stumbled and fell on his back. He got up and turned around to see the ducklings, Beakly and Donald with smiles on their faces. "You people surprised me like as if it's my birthday!" Scrooge spoke up first. "Now sir, this is a special day and event for us all as a family." Beakly explained. "Yeah! You're a nice guy. Nice enough to let me and my boys stay in this mansion!" said Donald. "And to let us go on the adventures and treasure hunting with you!" said Dewey. Scrooge could not believe his ears. "It's like as if I feel awake by them..." He then realized it. "I see now." He thought. "I feel dead in the Christmas Spirit. Over the past several years, I desire something but it never came true. This is why I feel bitter especially when I'm alone. But with this family that I spent time with for some time...

...

...

...

...

...

"They've restored me back! I even felt my Christmas Spirit burn in my heart! No wonder the night that I entered the kids' rooms, peeping at their lists and making use of it and the deeds I did outside was not my decision but the feeling to do so because I wanted to do something for the benefit of goodness and through the spirit, it has driven the negativity out of me! And who knows...

...

...

...

...

...

"Being with a great and happy family is the true meaning of Christmas..." (Wait a second, I for some reason do not know what I'm writing! Wait, do I really know? Ah who cares! Just write whatever I can think of! Screw it!)

"Hey Uncle Scrooge, are you daydreaming?" asked Huey.

"Hello! Earth to Uncle Scrooge!" Dewey called out.

"Heh. He looks stoned." said Louie when, "Wha-oh, uh. Sorry lads. Anyway...

...

...

...

...

...

"How about a family hug! Launchpad! You join too!" Immediately, all the ducks ran and had a family embrace showing how much they love and care for wach other as a family.

After that, "Alright. What's for dinner?" asked Scrooge. He then saw the Christmas feast prepared by Donald, Beakly and the ducklings. "My mouth is watering like the Niagara Falls..." Scrooge thought as, "I'm starving! What are we waiting for!" Louie declared as his stomach growled and grumbled. Laughing, the duck family sat down and the feast begins.

It was a really luscious feast. All laughed and chatted about and Louie sure ate a lot. "Hey I'm a growing boy that's why." He stated. "Yeah, you'll be growing on the side soon enough." Dewey teased eating some buttered peas. The group laughed at Louie as he scooped some mashed potatoes and launched the stuff at him like a catapult but anticipating the move, Dewey let it land inside his mouth. "Thanks! Mmmm...dee-lish!"

"I suck at flinging food..." Louie muttered to himself as he sliced his chicken breast. "Man, this is some feast! Thanks to Uncle Donald and Beakly who came up with the idea!" said Huey.

"What? Donald and Beakly, you planned all this?" Scrooge asked. Both said nothing. "I must say, very good and decent move you made to surprise me." Scrooge praised them as they nodded at each other with respect as Scrooge is seen eating a chicken drumstick dipped in gravy and Lena and Webby are seen splitting the last chipolata because the triplets and Launchpad took many at the beginning of the feast but there was still a decent number left throughout it until now.

 **After dinner or should I say, the feast...**

"Okay! Bring out the dessert!" Dewey cheered as Beakly went to the kitchen and soon enough, returned with a large platter full of homemade chocolate chip cookies on one hand and the other is carrying a tray full of glasses of fresh milk. After setting it on the table, "Nice...though I also bought this..." Scrooge took out the box of chocolate glazed doughnuts. "Oh boy! Doughnuts!" Huey cheered excitedly. "Yes, you'll get one each because they're cookies for you." Scrooge handed each duck a doughnut and now, dessert time. "WAIT! I forgot something!" Webby ran back to the kitchen and emerged out with a small plate and another glass of milk. She placed 5 cookies on the place and left the dining room.

A few minutes later, "Okay I'm back!" She said cheerfully. "Something for Santa?" asked Louie. "Definitely!" Webby replied as she and Louie hi-5 each other. And this time, the name did not bother Scrooge at all as he ate a cookie and nearby, Lena slapped Louie's hand when he tried to steal some cookies from her. "How on earth are you able to bake this irresistible treat?"

"A secret family recipe that was passed down till now." Beakly replied to Lena as she drank some milk.

 **And after dessert...(Writing and eating Oreo cookies at the same time...)**

The family had a family photo. "Hurry Launchpad! Get this camera timed well and get ovah here!"

"Almost done Mr McDee!" Launchpad called out as, "Okay! Ready!" He ran to the group in time as a flash and click sound took place.

It cuts to the photo. It shows Scrooge and Donald standing beside each other with arms around their shoulders. Beside Donald, Launchpad is giving 2 thumbs up and beside Scrooge, Beakly has her arms crossed and a fair smile. In front of the adults are the ducklings, Huey is seen with one knee on the ground doing some action pose while behind him, Louie just simply smiled with one hand in his sweatshirt pocket and the other doing some number 2 finger gesture behind and above Huey's head just for a prank. Beside Huey, Dewey and Webby are cuddling to each other while smiling at the camera with elation and cheerfulness and behind Webby, Lena is leaning on her head with her arms on top of her while smirking.

After seeing the photo, "Marvellous. I'm gonna put this in my office tomorrow." said Scrooge. "So...now what?"

"PRESENTS!" The triplets shouted loudly and joyfully. "Okay! Here's my present for each of you boys!" Donald went to the Christmas tree and took 3 thin squared gifts. Each triplet snatched them from Donald and excitedly opened them only to find...

...

...

...

"What? Long-sleeved sweaters?" Huey exclaimed. "Seriously? We get those every year on Christmas!" Dewey exclaimed. "And now, it is has been repeated again..." Louie sighed. "What's wrong boys? They look good! Each of them had the first letter of your name on the front!" said Donald. He then added. "I also have these similar gifts for the girls." He took out another 2 gifts from the pile and gave one to Webby and the other to Lena. Both girls soon opened it. "I think it looks great." said Webby. She tried it on for it was coloured pink with mistletoe prints on it. "Looks comfy." said Lena who just wore hers'. It was dark grey but it has Christmas tree prints around it.

Upon seeing this, the triplets decided to tried them on. "Wow...I feel comfortable." said Huey. "Yeah! Not bad I should say!" said Dewey. "Oh...it makes me feel warm and sleepy..." said Louie. Immediately, "Thanks Uncle Donald! WE LOVE YOU!" And all 3 boys jumped onto their uncle hugging him. Webby and Lena just watched. "Aw...I love you too boys." said Donald as, "Okay! Now, we return the favour!" Huey announced. All watched as the triplets went to the pile of presents and began rummaging through until, "Found it!" Louie called out. The trio carried it and set it before their uncle. "Open it! It's from us!" said Dewey. "Oh boy! You boys bought me a gift! I can't wait any longer!" In excitement, Donald ripped the paper off and, he was speechless.

"Behold, the Flame Grill Station 2000! Improved cooking and efficiency! Bigger than your old grill and it also can still fit into your boat." Huey described like a promoter. As for Donald, "This...

...

...

...

Is...

...

...

...

...

...

"The best gift ever!" Donald grabbed his boys embracing them. "Thanks boys. You sure took great lengths to get me something special."

"Ha...ha...yeah...you can say that..." said Louie as he glanced to see Scrooge staring at him. "Now that explains why he took my credit card..." he thought.

Now while triplets and their uncle bond, "Webby, here's something for you." Beakly took out a pink rectangular present with a red ribbon around it and gave it to Webby. "Oh my gosh! What's in it?" Webby thought excitedly as she got the ribbon off and opened the box. What she made her scream.

"AAAAAAAAH! A TWIN HOOK SHOOTER!" Webby took out the double hook grapple gun and fired it. The hooks latched together reeling her up. Webby then played with it for a while and then, "Thanks granny!" She hugged her grandmother as, "Just try not to scale up skyscrapers okay?"

"Why would I do that?" Webby asked as she laughed. Then, "Oh yeah, me and Lena got something for you. Hold on." Webby and Lena went to get the present and brought it before Beakly. She was surprised by this. "Well what are you waiting for? The present can't open by itself in front of you." Lena exclaimed. "Not to mention, it can't wait forever."

So without ado, Beakly tore off the paper and, "Oh my..." Yes, that was unexpected for the housekeeper of the manor to see it with her own eyes. "Well granny? What do you think?" asked Webby. Beakly stared at the gift which is the Vortex Cleaner and the same one Webby and Lena bought together from the mall.

Then, "It's...It's...It's a Christmas miracle!" Beakly exclaimed in happiness. "Saw this on commercial. It's very effective and if ever I have that, I can clean the whole mansion within minutes!" Beakly then hugged Webby and Lena together. "Thank you girls."

"Okay...this is kinda awkward for some reason..." Lena thought. "But...I'll just get used to it soon enough."

And then, "Okay! Time for Uncle Scrooge to get his present!" Huey announced as the ducklings presented him a small wrapped gift. "For me? You kids bought this for me?" Scrooge did not expect that but, he took the gift and opened it. "Oh...my..." Taking it out, "A golden watch! Suitable for the richest duck in the world!" said Launchpad.

As for Scrooge, "You lads and lasses know how to make me happy!" Scrooge then wore the watch, "Ahhh...suits me well. Now what are you all waitin for? Go open the rest of the presents!"

Cheering, the triplets and Webby ran and started grabbing a gift that has their name on it and started opening them.

During that, "Heh. 12 pack of soda? Wow, Huey, you're something!" Louie exclaimed looking at the supply of Pep! he's gonna enjoy. Beside him, "No way Webs, you got this for me?" Lena was holding the electric guitar that Webby bought. "That's right! It also comes with a pick!" Amazed, Lena started a bit of rocking as Webby took a gift. "Oh. From Dewey." She opened it and inside is a plush polar bear. "Eeeeeee! I love it! It's so cute!"

"I knew you'll like it. And not to mention I find this very soft." Dewey was standing behind Webby hold a plush tiger. This tiger is the same tiger Dewey adored in the illusion casino in Macaw. "Thanks Webby."

"You're welcome. Oh, you can have this." Webby took out her old grapple gun and gave it to Dewey. "I have a new one. It shoots 2 hooks instead of one."

"Oh...I see." Dewey exclaimed. "Anyways, I've longed to try using it." And then, "Yes! Yes! Exactly from my list!" Huey is holding a laptop in excitement as, "Heh, this was also from my list. Who would have guessed that Lena can get it for me." Louie is seen holding the QuackPad 3 that she won from the wheel.

At the same time, "Oh! This one's from Lena!" Webby took it and opened it, "AAAAAH!" She screamed excitedly. The gift was a pair of katanas. Grabbing them, "Now I can fight monsters and demons with these!" She cheered excitedly. Behind, "I knew you'll love it." Webby turned behind to see Lena. Elated, she ran and hugged her. "Wow...way too much hugging." Lena thought.

So additional gifts were opened and it's exactly what the kids want from their lists. The triplets soon acquired the electronics they wanted in their discussion before. For instance, Huey just opened his gift which is the Collector's Edition Junior Woodchuck Guidebook, Dewey is seen hugging the GameCuboid 2000 and Louie just opened a gift revealing the mini fridge he recommended before. And, "Wow! I got 2 aircraft models! Awesome!" Launchpad. "Well what do you think?" asked Huey. "It's amazing! I started collecting these kind of models when I was 7! Till now I still do but not so much due to my job." said Launchpad. "Heh. Well you got time to work on them during the holidays." said Louie.

In the middle of the presents, "KSH!"

"What in a blaze wus that?" asked Scrooge.

"It sounds like something fell off." Beakly guessed it. "Follow me!" All stopped what they are doing and followed Beakly.

 **Soon enough...**

The group reached a room where, "No way!" Huey exclaimed. "I don't believe it!" said Dewey. "It's a Christmas miracle!" Louie cheered. "OH MY GOSH!" Webby squealed. On a corner of the room is a pile of presents. "The Diamond Mistletoe is still in place but what the-hey! I know what yer gonna make me say because I told ye a million times not to make me do so!"

"Uh...okay this is crazy but you're uncle is talking to some imaginary friend like some insane hooligan." Lena described. "I rarely see him go insane." said Webby. "Not to mention that the cookies and milk are polished real quick!"

Just then, "Whoa! Check it out! It's at the sky!" Launchpad called out. All looked through the window and, "I...I...don't believe it!" Scrooge stammered.

In the sky, they saw a silhouetted figure. But it's no ordinary figure. It was big and he's on a large sled pulled by 9 reindeers. Now, it's taking it's leave out of Duckburg to another place. As all watched it, "It is real!" said Louie who had starry eyes upon seeing it. Then, they all looked behind to see Scrooge breathing heavily in shock. "Sir, are you feeling under the weather?" asked Beakly. "No...No...it's...it's..."

"Impossible?" asked Huey.

"Unexpected?" asked Dewey.

"Unbelievable?" asked Louie.

"Flabbergasted?" asked Webby.

"None of the above?" asked Lena.

"Yes. None of the above." Scrooge answered as all stared at Lena. "What? It's not like he's gonna die of shock unless-"

"I get to swim in presents!" Louie cheered jumping on the pile but, "THOK!"

"Ow...hey! Santa has a letter for Scrooge!" Louie then took out a envelope. "Let me see it!" Webby shouted. "Out of my way!" Dewey shouted. "Wait! We can just-" Too late for Huey as the 3 ducklings wrestled on the pile until, "I'll take that and read it privately!" No longer shocked, Scrooge looked at the envelope. Slowly, he opened it and slowly, he took out a letter. Once he took it out, he read it silently as he continued sweating.

 _My dear Scrooge McDuck._

 _I've watched you grow. I've watched you learn. I've watched you thrive and I've watched you live a good and positive life. I know what you wish for Christmas. I wish I can fulfil it. But I must admit, I sensed something in you that is quite disturbing in my mind. You were lost. You were not satisfied. You were even clinging to the past involving an adventure that led you astray, broken, lonely and in anger. I do not know when I can see change. For many years, I waited for it. For many years, when I do my duty, you will wait by the chimney for me. I know what you think, why I never fulfilled your wish. Sometimes, hearts and minds need some refreshing. Restoring. And joy._

 _Things have changed. Now I've watched you have fun. I've watched you risk your life for your loved one. And best of all, I've watched you live with a joyous and bubbling family. This was a long wait but alas, I finally get to see it. In my life, I have fulfilled many wishes of individuals. I know it was a long wait for you but you can see the change that is transforming you even this month it has happened. You have emitted out selflessness, compassion, kindness and the will to accept mistakes and put others before yourself. Joy has finally entered you and the troubles you had are no more. I can even sense it._

 _Currently I'm in a rush and I was hoping to see you wait by the chimney for me but all I can hear is laughter and happiness among the many souls you considered...Family. And the cookies are really, really , really delicious! Ho! Ho! Ho! May I know the recipe for it? If it's possible so that I can show it to my wife(Mrs Claus) and perhaps she can bake me those irresistible cookies!_

 _Oh, and one more thing, I left you something special. A blessing. In a form of a token or...you know what, I don't know how to describe it because like I said, I'm in a rush to do some more delivering. Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas! Have a fruitful and jolly good life with your family!_

 _Sincerely,  
Santa Claus_

By the time Scrooge finished reading the letter, he sat on the floor silently. He then started tearing up. And soon enough, he burst into tears crying onto his knees. "Such a crybaby..." Lena thought. "Is...Mr McDuck alright?" asked Webby. Scrooge is still sobbing as he dropped the letter. All gathered around Huey as he took the letter and they all read it. "So he's just bawling because of this?" asked Louie.

At that moment, Scrooge spoke up. "No...No...I am crying not because of the letter. I am crying because at long last, I did get what I wanted but missed the opportunity to see it with my own eyes. But still, there is next time and who knows? I may want something even better than this."

"To meet Santa face-to-face?" asked Huey.

"Not only that. I want to have more fun with...

...

...

...

...

...

"My so called family."

Upon hearing that, all the ducks went to Scrooge and they embraced together with love. After that, "Now I wonder about these presents?" asked Louie. "Only one way to find out." said Launchpad and the next thing they knew it, he grabbed a present that has his name on the name tag and opened it up. "Wow! A Lockheed AC-130 Gunship model! It's going into my collection!" He cheered.

And now, all the ducks are seen grabbing presents and opening them excitedly. Louie just opened one and, "Sweet! A hoverboard! I've been wanting it for so long! It's a Christmas miracle!" He cheered. And then, "Look! This's one for us!" Dewey noticed. He and his brothers opened it together and it's a box. Huey opened the box to see a vast amount of video games. They cheered and jumped around.

Nearby, Webby just opened her gift and inside is a collection of spy gear and gadgets. "Wow! This is gonna aid me well!" Webby tried on various ones like a pair of shock gloves, a sensor to detect hidden objects and a homing beacon designed to track down the movement of enemies and many more. As for Lena. "Another sketchbook?" She already got 2 sketchbooks. One from Dewey and one from Beakly. "Well anyways, I have enough paper for some time." Well that's one acceptable answer.

And also, "Donald, I got something for you. Follow me." Donald was excited upon hearing that so he followed Scrooge.

It now cuts to outside as, "Is it a Christmas gift for me?" asked Donald. "Oh you'll see. It's more to it." said Scrooge as he took out a remote and pressed a button. The dropdown tent then dropped down and...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"That's it? You just put my boat on the ocean!?" asked a stunned and confused Donald. "Use yer eyes and look closely!" Scrooge stated. So he looked closer and, "Ohhhh...I see it now."

"Yes you do. Your boat has use up much space in the pool so I moved it here and had a dock built specifically for yer boat. That way, when we go on underwater adventures, yer boat can benefit us all!"

"Wow! This is the best present I ever had!" Donald then shook Scrooge's hand as they laughed and headed back to the manor.

 **Inside the manor...**

The other ducks already opened the gifts that Santa gave them and all are heading back to the dining room to open the remaining presents except for 2.

"So Dewey. You have something special for me?"

"Indeed Webby. And here it is." Dewey then showed her a small, flat, rectangular present. "Open it."

Excited, Webby removed the ribbon and opened the box and what she saw made her gasp.

Inside is the necklace that Dewey got for free from the jewellery store at the mall. "Oh...my...gosh...This...is...is...

"Is what?" asked Dewey.

...

...

...

...

...

"THE BEST PRESENT EVER!" She shouted excitedly. She then wore it around her neck. It was a beautiful sight to see. "Thank you so much. I will never forget this. Merry Christmas Dewey!"

"And Merry Christmas to you Webby."

The ducklings smiled at each other and got closer and soon enough, they locked their beaks onto each other refusing to let go as their arms wrapped around their bodies as they continued their romantic moment. Not to mention it's under the Diamond Mistletoe.

But for some reason, a camera appeared and snapshots took place. "GOTCHA!" Louie called out emerging from the doorway followed by Huey and Lena. They laughed and then, "Now let me play with this laser pointer." Louie took it out and a red dot appeared and he began playing with it around.

Then, it pointed directly at the Diamond Mistletoe when, "Whoa, why is this thing glowing?" asked Lena. "What?" Huey noticed and likewise, the rest. And as Louie continued pointing at the treasure, the diamond leaves then flashed out something. "What is that?" Dewey asked. Then, something is appearing right in front of the couple. "Wait...it's showing us something..." Webby noticed. Then, "Is that you Dewey?"

"Yeah...it is me. As a grown up." It then showed him doing something and Huey noticed something in the scene. "No way...Dewford! You just knelt before Webby and opened a box that has-"

"A wedding ring." Lena answered. All gasped and Dewey and Webby's cheeks flustered to the max. Then, it showed a few scenes about the couple swinging on vines, exploring a ruined temple and an underground cavern. "Now I see it. Uncle Scrooge mentioned that the mistletoe holds a hidden power. And I think we're seeing it now." Huey deduced. "Cool. Let me go under it and I get to see what it's gonna be like for me in the future." Louie handed the laser pointer to Huey and he went under the mistletoe.

It then flashed revealing a scene where he, as an adult is sitting on a couch in a room full of riches and treasures. Then, 4 hot female ducks sat around him and flirted. "Oh my duck. That is one terrible future..." Huey thought. But the scene changed and now, it shows Louie working on some accounting implying core business on something. "Well. All I need to know." Louie stepped out as, "Let's see what will happen if Huey gives it a shot." Lena took the laser pointer and Huey went under the mistletoe.

It flashed out a scene where he's graduating from a top university. Huey was speechless as, "Earth to Huey. You looked stoned!" Louie called out. "What the? Oh...I never thought my future would be so bright..." He silently said it. Then, "Lena! You should see your future!"

"What? You sure pink?"

"C'mon! It'll be fun to check it out!" Webby urged her some more so, "Fine." Lena gave Louie back his laser pointer and stepped in below the mistletoe. However, only a dark shade was formed. "That's odd." said Webby. "Oh. I guess my future is not to be revealed yet I suppose." Lena deduced. The others just agreed and then, the grown ups showed up as Scrooge is seen chatting with Donald. "Thanks for the fishing rod Donald, it's a very nice gift. Long time we haven't gone fishing." And then, "Where you lads and lasses been?" He then saw the mistletoe. "How did you find out about the hidden power?"

"Well Uncle Scrooge. Louie's laser pointer which is a gift from Santa emitted an infrared beam that filled the diamonds with light energy that transferred the power onto the crystal leaves and they flashed out magic." Huey answered. "Oh?" Let me see my future." Scrooge stepped under the mistletoe and then, it flashed out a scene which shows him in his money except, "The Money Bin has been filled to the brim!" Louie noticed. Scrooge was amazed as the scene now shows him jumping in his riches and swimming around.

After Scrooge saw his future, "My turn!" Launchpad pushed Scrooge aside as the scene changes. "Whoa...I'm like, some manly pilot!" It shows Launchpad in the future opening a school for pilots. It also showed another scene where he was being promoted in the air force. "WICKED!" Launchpad shouted leaving the scene as he started shaking and dancing. Beakly then went next and, "Granny...look at you! Wearing sunglasses and beating up terrorists!?" Webby could not believe as, "You now know why your grandmother taught you the martial arts?" Beakly then turned to Donald. "And I never thought that joking about being a spy may be somewhat futuristic."

"Depends Mrs B. Now move aside and let me see into my future!" Donald went to see it. "Oh look. Our Uncle's proposing to his girl!" Louie exclaimed. The triplets and Scrooge roared with laughter making Donald turn red. "Oh...so that's Daisy! The one you mentioned that your uncle's dating." said Webby. "Heh. You've seen her face." said Louie.

All this future stuff is practically awkward but no matter, "Yes indeed. Now come, we still have some presents left to open." said Scrooge. All agreed and headed back to the dining room but Lena first needs to do something. "Hey Webby. I need to use the bathroom."

"Okay, see you then." Once all are gone, Lena took out her talisman and a shadow appeared before here. "This, is taking too long." said the shadow. "You are so impatient Aunt Magica." Lena started the conversation with sarcasm. "Silence! You so far have gotten in but you must not forget our plan!"

"And you better not forget that it takes time to fully get their trust until I can let you make your move." Lena replied. "Watch your mouth Lena. Just remember the plan and that's it. Do not forget until the time has come for my doing."

"Okay Aunt Magica. Enjoy the holidays." The shadow then disappeared as the voice of Webby echoed, "Lena! Are you coming or what?"

"On my way." Lena said to herself and she left the room.

 **Midnight...**

All the opening of presents sure tired the ducks out and now, they're all in bed except for one.

In the room, Scrooge is in bed with one present in his hand. "The old man said this was the gift he has for me. What could it be?" He ripped the paper and inside...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Is a miniature golden statue of Scrooge himself! "My golden goodness! This is one valuable gift! But how is that old man able to get all the gold?" Scrooge looked at the statue again. "Oh well. I owe the old man for this." He stood up and went to his table and placed the statue beside the snow globe that Donald got for him. "Maybe on work, I'll put the statue on my desk." Scrooge smiled to himself. "And maybe next Christmas, I longed to meet the old man face to face, in person." Satisfied of this holiday, Scrooge stifled a yawn and went to his bed and slept peacefully. His past regarding his strain with Santa is no more as he dozed off in peace.

 **Awwwwwwww yeaaaaaaaaaah! Got the story completed! Yeah! Yeah! Now all that's left is the bonus chapter! Gotta work on that before the year 2017 ends!**

 **So, lots of presents and the treasure's hidden power revealed and if you wonder about the shadow that appeared in chapter 4, it's Scrooge's shadow. Not the other shadow that dwells in a talisman in which it has plans but not yet time to make it's move.**

 **And just a short fact, some people open gifts either during Christmas night or in the morning after the celebration. So, any timing is okay.**

 **Anyways, this was a great story I've worked on! As great as my previous one that has dancing. So, we are all near the end of 2017. And soon, 2018 begins, let's hope the reboot show gets back to business. Likewise, I should get back to my business to finish the bonus before 2018 begins. Stay updated! Woo-oo!**


	8. Countdown

**Chapter 8: Countdown**

 **Bonus chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Is everything ready?" asked Scrooge. "READY!" All cheered. "Good. Good. When the clock strikes midnight, you know what to do?" asked Scrooge. "We know. We know because all of us are holding bottles of champagne." said Louie. "And I wonder what it taste like."

'You might not wanna know because first, champagne can be pretty strong in the taste and second, you're too young to drink this kind of drink." Huey stated specifically.

The family waited until, "10 seconds to midnight!" Dewey exclaimed. "Then it is time! Countdown when the second hand is 5 seconds to midnight!" Scrooge announced as Donald stood by his side. So when it is time...

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

And at that moment when the clock struck midnight, "NOW!" The triplets, Webby, Lena, Beakly and Launchpad shook their bottles of champagne and after that, "OPEN FIRE!" Dewey shouted as all released the corks.

Waves of champagne were sprayed out an for some reason...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Scrooge and Donald were being drenched out and drowned out from the vast amount of the alcoholic liquid.

Once the bottles are empty, all laughed at them. "That was gold!" said Webby. "Way too much wine for them lick off." Lena joked. The triplets hi-5 each other and Beakly and Laucnhpad did the same thing to each other.

As for Scrooge and Donald, they were coughing and sputtering from the wine and ruffling their feathers. "What in the blaze?" Scrooge exclaimed. "This wasn't what I've planned!"

"Well, it was Louie's idea." said Dewey. "Yup. He's after all the evil triplet." Webby added in to support Dewey. "Seriously..." Louie thought.

Just then, they heard loud explosions. "FIREWORKS!" Webby screamed excitedly. All went to the window to check it and soon enough, they can see multiple, colourful flames and sparks exploding in the air forming various shapes. All were amazed as it went on until no more.

After that, "Well, we've entered the new year!" said Scrooge. "Soon, new adventures await us!"

"More road trips!" cheered Huey.

"More adventures and love!" Dewey and Webby cheered together.

"And more treasures!" Louie cheered as his eyes became dollar signs.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! This is going to be a great year fer us all!" Scrooge cheered. Then, "And also, Happy New Year to those who wrote great stories about us and the show!"

"Oh yeah. I remember many stories written about me and my girl." said Dewey. "Yeah! We want to thank you for supporting us!" Webby thanked. "Whether it's canon or not. I'm not so sure about that..."

"Ah who cares?" said Louie. "But like what Uncle Scrooge said before, thanks for supporting us!"

"And have a great year!" Huey ended it as all cheered and partied until 12:30am.

 **Short and simple. Yeah! I say we try a challenge that we keep writing stories about the reboot. Make the archive reach a 1K!(If possible) And...don't think it's a new year's resolution! (Unless all of you had the guts to take on this challenge...)**

 **So, Happy Early New Year to not only the Ducktales writers but to all writers in this brilliant website! As we enter 2018, we make use of our creativity to write out our ideas! Because I already planned out one or two! (Wait...I dunno what I'm saying...)**

 **Okay never mind, stay cool everyone! Woo-oo!**


End file.
